Beyond the AI
by Danketsu3.0
Summary: A continuation of Welcome to Our World. Fazbear entertainment has once again become one of the best restaurants in the entire town, and things are going well. Thomas and Crystal decided to upgrade the animatronics again, only this time they are called by Gadget Enterprises. The Fazbear Crew are recreated as superheros. But what does Gadget Enterprises have up their sleeves?
1. Remodeling

**To avoid confusion, here is the list of characters in this story. The cast will grow of course, but here are the characters that introduced here:**

**Thomas Moore, Teenage technician (OC of Blaze Titanium)**

**Crystal Hitergen, teenage technician (OC of Frost-Chan**

**Rick Dunwell, teenage assistant night guard (OC of JFlare205)**

Remodeling

It was an average day at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The new and old Fazbear Crews worked together side by side as one big family. Not only did they treat each other as such, it was visible in the manner they performed. They always clicked, working together came easy to them. Probably because they were mostly identical. But as a family does, they did occasionally slip up and have arguments. However, majorly, they all made one great team. Business was booming lately, so the animatronics had to work harder than usual. But there was a risk, they would wear down more often. Thomas and Crystal would always repair them, of course, but their job because much more of a necessity. Mike and Rick were still relevant too. Ever since Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was put back on the map, it became a target for their competition.

That night, after the restaurant closed, the animatronics seemed exhausted. They all sat together on the show stage, leaning on each other.

"Whew… I'm tired… and that's saying something." Bonnie muttered.

"You're preaching to the choir, darling." Bon Bon sighed.

"That just means that everyone feels the same way, right?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think you'll get much of an answer, hun." Bon Bon told Bonnie. The purple bunny shrugged when suddenly the back of his head slammed onto the show stage.

"Hey! Who moved?!" He yelled, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, you were hurting me." Goldy murmured.

"Tell that to the mark on my head, you gold crap!" Bonnie yelled.

"Please don't start that. Everyone is tired, Bonnie." Freddy said.

"Exactly, darling. And one of us is certainly showing it." Bon Bon said. Bonnie sucked his teeth and laid back down onto the show stage. Mike, Rick, Thomas, and Crystal were watching the group from the game area.

"They look so tired." Rick pointed out quietly. "You don't see tired robots often."

"No you don't." Crystal agreed.

"Do you think there is something we can do for them?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they should take a break or something." Mike suggested. Thomas looked at Crystal, he seemed to be thinking of something. Crystal looked back at Thomas.

"What are you thinking?" Crystal asked.

"I'm thinking…" Thomas began, a wicked smile grew across his face. "We can upgrade them."

"Upgrade? Like what?" Rick implored.

"Well, It might work." Crystal tapped her chin, some of her long hair falling in her face.

"Yeah. It could." Thomas agreed.

"You guys aren't telling us anything…" Mike muttered.

"Give us a sec, will ya! We're contemplating." Thomas told the older. Mike smirked and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Crystal pulled her hair out of her face.

"I suppose we could try it." The orange haired teen said.

"Are you going to tell us what it is now?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, yeah. If Crystal and I are thinking similarly, which I'm pretty sure we are, we are thinking about completely remodeling the Fazbear Crew." Thomas explained. "Like, we want to revamp their AI. Also add a few things that give them more endurance. Basically, perfect them. Make them into perfect robots!"

"Perfect robots, huh?" Rick replied. "And how do you intend on doing that?"

"I don't know! But we're gonna do it!" Thomas said with a loud cackle.

Crystal blew some of her hair out of her face, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah! Crystal and I can do anything when it comes to mechanics!" Thomas added.

"Well, if you can make them better, I guess it wouldn't be a problem." Mike said.

"We would do it whether it would be a problem or not!" Thomas laughed. Mike narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"Lighten up, Mike. It'll help them and frankly, that's top priority." Crystal said.

"Hm, I guess you're right." Mike returned, nodding.

"Then it's settled! Tonight, the Fazbear Crew becomes the best robots the world has ever seen! Soon, their prowess will be known around the world!" Thomas shouted, almost falling out of his chair while laughing maniacally..

"Calm down! And hold on, how are you going to do this in one night?" Rick asked.

"You up for an all-nighter, Tommy?" Crystal asked with a grin.

"Girl! You know I am!" Thomas beamed. Rick grimaced at Thomas for the "girl" remark. "Calm down dude, I'm not hitting on her."

"Still, watch it. She's mine." Rick grumbled.

"I know! You don't have to keep saying that!" Thomas said getting up from his chair. "Ready to go, Crystal?"

"Always, Tommy. See you two in the morning." Crystal said, standing up. As they walked away, Thomas began singing aloud.

"We're up all night to get lucky, we're up all night to get lucky!" Thomas sang, causing Rick to glare at him.

"Alrighty then. You guys… do whatever you guys need to do." Mike said.

"Can I stay?" Rick asked.

"Do you have a ride home?" Mike asked.

"No…" Rick muttered.

"Then I guess you won't be staying." Mike concluded. Rick grumbled in annoyance and left the restaurant with Mike. Thomas and Crystal walked to the show stage toward the Fazbear Crews.

"Hey guys! Great news!" Thomas said, bouncing slightly as he walked. Crystal followed.

"I don't think there's any such thing as 'great' for news, hun." Bon Bon said.

"Aaah, I beg to differ, ma'am!" Thomas chuckled. "For we have amazing news!"

"You just changed it from great to amazing." Blu said. "Which is it?"

"Both! Grammar rules do not apply in our domain" Thomas shouted.

"Hun, chill the excitement. None of us are quite in the mood." Bon Bon told the teen.

"Yeah, you're just gonna get annoying, and we're gonna ignore you." Bonnie added.

Thomas's face seemed to twitch, "Well, might get to fix _that _problem in you all."

"Stop it, all three of you." Freddy commanded.

"What is it, son? What news do you have?" Teddy asked.

"Me and Crystal want to remodel you guys!" Thomas exclaimed, "Again…"

"That's right. Make it so you guys won't end up like this." Crystal said.

"Wait, what kind of remodel, dear?" Bon Bon asked.

"More like a revamp." Thomas explained. "We want to perfect you guys, make you all the best robots the world has ever seen. Er, a-" He paused, counting on his hands, "A 4.0 version to your CPU processors."

"Really!?" Goldy asked loudly then grasping his head in pain. "Ow… really?"

"Yeah! You'll be awesome!" Thomas cackled.

"Oh gosh. Don't do that… cackle or whatever again, darling. It's… unsettling." Bon Bon muttered, shivering.

"Sorry…" Thomas chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while rubbing his face. "But we're ready to get started right away."

"But, aren't you going to need a lot of parts?" Freddy asked. "I mean, you'll be adding things, won't you?"

"I'm sure it's pretty well covered." Crystal replied. Thomas opened his mouth to affirm this and then paused as his eyes widened.

"Wait, who's paycheck does this come out of?" Thomas asked.

Crystal stared at him, "Yours?" Thomas hands seemed to make a motion towards her, but stopped himself and sighed.

"I have a solution, just leave it to me…" He muttered.

"Okay then. We're ready." Teddy said.

"Great! Who's going first?" Thomas asked.

"I suppose I can, dears." Bon Bon volunteered.

"Alright, let's go!" Thomas said leading the way to the Parts and Service room. Bon Bon got up and followed. Crystal closed the door.

"I'm excited." Goldy giggled through his tiredness.

"You're not alone Goldy. But first… sleep." Freddy yawned. As the animatronics waited for Thomas and Crystal to bring Bon Bon back, they fell asleep. The two teenage technicians brought Bon Bon back about a few hours later before taking another animatronic one by one. By the morning, the all of the animatronics were back on the show stage, sleeping. Thomas and Crystal fell asleep in the Parts and Service room. Goldy suddenly shot up from the stage and looked around the room.

"I'm up!" Goldy exclaimed. He calmed down again when he noticed that the others were still sleeping.

"Quiet down, sweetheart…" Bon Bon murmured in her sleep.

"Sorry." Goldy whispered. Thomas and Crystal walked out of the Parts and Service room.

"Good morning, guys!" Thomas Bon and Roxy shot up.

"Must you be so loud, hun?" Bon Bon asked.

"No, sorry. But how do you guys feel? I hope our modifications went well..." Thomas replied.

"Still tired." Bon Bon and Roxy answered.

"Beside that." Thomas deadpanned. "Do you feel any different? Within physical response or mental output?"

"No, why should we?" Bonnie asked. Crystal shrugged and looked at a sketchbook.

"Well, we added a few things so we were wondering if you guys felt anything different." Thomas said, "My initial designs seemed to work, after all, they did the first time…"

"Really? Well, I don't feel any different at all." Teddy muttered.

"Neither do I." Roxy said. Thomas sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"Can you tell us what you added?" Blu asked.

"Imma let Tommy explain it…" Crystal yawned.

Thomas clapped his hands together before he began speaking, "Alright. We didn't tell you everything that we were planning. You guys aren't just animatronics anymore." Thomas stopped when he heard the double doors open. Thomas and Crystal looked over and saw Mike and Rick.

"Hey, guys!" Goldy greeted.

"Hello, everybody." Mike beamed.

"Wait, stop right there." Thomas said to Mike. Mike stopped dead in his tracks. Thomas walked toward Mike. "Do you have anything heavy on you?"

"Uh, like what?" Mike asked.

"Like a brick or something." Thomas said.

"Why would I have a brick?" Mike implored.

Thomas shrugged, "Freddy, come here!" Freddy moaned in annoyance as he rolled off the show stage and walked toward the teen. "Punch this wall."

"Wait… what?" Freddy muttered.

"Just do it, Fred." Crystal said. Freddy made a disapproving expression. The bear inhaled and exhaled quickly before he punched the wall, leaving a massive hole in the solid brick.

"WHOA!" Rick shouted in surprise. Freddy was frozen in astonishment. A proud smile grew across Thomas' face.

"What in the name of Hanna was that, hun!?" Bon Bon asked, shocked.

"Your new upgrades~!" Thomas cooed, happy with his results, "T-t-t-titanium hand implants! Only partially done to your main support structures and knuckles."

"What kind of upgrades are those!?" Mike yelled. "Are you trying to turn these guys into killing machines!?"

"Yes! No! Maybe… I don't know! But I know this, these guys are going to be awesome! Besides, I already have something planned for that anyway, he's still a work in progress, but still..." Thomas said.

"By turning them into overpowered robots?!" Mike cried.

"This is going to be… Weird." Roxy muttered.

"And you're not done yet! There are still so many things to be added to you!" Thomas shouted in excitement as he started jumping around.

"Um, Darling, why would you give us such dangerous features!?" Bon Bon shouted her question.

"Sshhh." Thomas uttered, placing a finger on Bon Bon's lips. "Don't worry, I have a plan. And it's going to be awesome." Bon Bon gave a worried look to the teen.

"Dude, that was weird." Blu muttered. Thomas cackled before he skipped off toward the Parts and Service room.

"It worked once, it should surely work again!" He screamed to them.

"Again with the cackling." Bon Bon muttered.

"Yep, he won't stop that." Bonnie added. "It's creepy." Mike followed the young technician.

"Thomas! I want to know what you're planning. This is crazy and you're not thinking this through!" he shouted.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Mike. Trust me. Crystal knows what we're doing too. She totally agrees! This time, I won't be in debt!" Thomas said, still cackling.

"I asked you not to do the cackle thing again, hun!" Bon Bon called.

"Sorry!" Thomas said. "Look, relax Mike. Crystal and I have planned this thing out entirely. It's going to be so cool! Just you wait. I did it once before, it worked, so I knew it would again..." Mike's eyes narrowed, he wanted to trust Thomas, but he hasn't exactly shown mental stability.

"Alright, Thomas. Just make sure nothing goes wrong." Mike said.

"You got it, dude!" Thomas beamed. Mike walked out of the Parts and Service room, leaving the technology-obsessed teen to himself. Mike marched back into the dining room. The animatronics were wide awake now, conversing about their latest "additions." Crystal had fallen asleep again, Rick was sitting beside her, dozing off. Mike let out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, Mr. Reynolds walked into the restaurant.

"Hey, Mr. Reynolds." Mike greeted.

"Hello, Michael. How are you today?" The manager replied.

"Ugh… fine I guess." Mike answered.

"You don't sound like it." Mr. Reynolds said.

"It's just Thomas and Crystal. Don't worry about it." Mike said.

"Does it involve the animatronics as well?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"Uh… yeah." Mike replied.

"Then I think I should worry about it. What's going on?"

Mike rubbed his chin and sighed again, "They upgraded them." Mike pointed to the whole in the wall that Freddy left. The manager's eyes widened as he dropped everything in his hands.

"Wh-wh-what… happened?" Mr. Reynolds stuttered.

"Thomas and Crystal upgrade the animatronics into… basically military robots. And their really strong." Mike explained.

"Strong enough to make… massive holes in brick walls?" Mr. Reynolds asked. Mike nodded. Bon Bon got up and off the stage and walked to Mr. Reynolds and Mike.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reynolds. But would you like me to fix that?" Bon Bon asked kindly.

"Can you? That would be great." Mr. Reynolds sighed in relief.

"Of course." Bon Bon smiled and walked to the hole, observed it before fixing it.

Mr. Reynolds grinned largely, "Thank you so much, Bon Bon."

"You're welcome, dear." Bon Bon said then went back to the stage. The manager sighed in relief again before he walked to his office. Mike stared at the wall where the hole once was. He was becoming increasingly worried.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! JFlare205 here! That's right! Danketsu has made another story! It's FNaF of course! If you read the summary, then you know what this is about. I hope all of you guys are ready for an amazing adventure! Frost-Chan and I shall be drawing the superhero outfits for the characters as they appear. Check out our joint Da page! The link can be found on the Dankestu3.0 profile page. We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	2. Unexpected Help

Unexpected Help

A few hours later, the restaurant was opened and people came rushing in. The day went normally with a massive amount of people coming and going every hour. Thomas and Crystal watched the animatronics closely, observing them for their additions if there are any malfunctions or anything of the such. There was only one small incident, however: the animatronics were not used to their new found strength. Bonnie accidently sprained a kid's arm just by grabbing him. Luckily, the parents of the child weren't upset and they didn't cause a commotion. Something else occurred during the day as well, Gadget Enterprises called. Crystal picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello, Crystal Hitergad speaking." Crystal spoke.

"Hello Crystal, how are you today?" a male voice asked.

"Good, but, do I know you?" Crystal asked.

"You may. My name is Arnold Grantz, I am the head of Gadget Enterprises." the man said.

Crystal practically choked on air, "Mr. Grantz!? Why are you calling!?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with you and the other technician there at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Arnold said.

"One second." Crystal said and held the phone away. "THOMAS! COME HERE ASAP!"

Thomas ran to Crystal's side within seconds, "What's up?"

"Arnold Grantz wants to talk to us." Crystal said and put the phone on speaker.

"No, wait, tell him I'm not-" Thomas said before Grantz spoke.

"Hello, Thomas. Now, let me skip the formalities. I understand that you two have 'upgraded' the animatronics there at the pizzeria, correct?" Arnold asked. Crystal looked at Thomas.

"How would you know that?" Thomas asked, suspiciously.

"Trust me, son, we have our ways." Arnold chuckled. "Let me tell you now, you aren't in any trouble. I am calling with a proposition."

"What kind of proposition, Grantz?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I'm asking to send a few technicians down there to further upgrade the animatronics. We have a little… 'something' in mind." Arnold said.

"What something?" Thomas asked.

"Don't worry about that. But you will know soon enough." Grantz replied, "Besides, I also know of your work overseas with the French…"

Thomas went pale as Crystal stared at him, "International stuff like should be kept secret, don't you think?"

Arnold seemed to ignore him, "The animatronic you were working on, the 'Le Projet Guerrier de Métal' that went phenomenally, didn't it?" Thomas fixed his eyes on the phone, trying not to lock eyes with Crystal.

"It did, actually." He murmured.

"Wouldn't happen to have it lying around, would you? After all, we could pay you a high price for it. You could pay off that debt you owe to this interesting loaner who helped finance that overcharge on your father's account just recently." Grantz blackmailed.

"No…" Thomas said flatly, clenching his fists.

"A shame, well, in payment for you allowing us to do that, we will reward you with a higher license. So, have we come to an agreement?" Arnold asked.

"Well, we should clear it with the others." Crystal murmured.

"Hmm, do that then. I'll be waiting." Arnold replied. The orange-haired teen looked at Thomas. Thomas nodded, rage clear in his green eyes, as he then ran off to the manager's office.

"_Damn it, Moore! What have you gotten yourself into! It worked with Debonair as an isolated incident, but this might have been too far!" _He cursed himself as he sprinted. "_I need to leave Shadow out of this as much as possible, it'll be for the best…" _Crystal stood silently as she waited for Thomas to return. Thomas burst through the manager's door, the same rage still present on his face.

"Thomas! What's the problem!?" Mr. Reynolds in a frightened tone from Thomas' random entry.

"Sir, Gadget Enterprises is calling and they want to upgrade the animatronics. We were already planning on doing that but now they want in on it." Thomas explained rather quickly.

"Gadget? They can't be doing this for nothing." Mr. Reynolds muttered. Thomas looked away from the manager for a second before looking back. So much was racing through his mind all at once. "So they want to upgrade the animatronics? That's it?"

"So far, that's all they want." Thomas confirmed.

The manager thought for a few moments in silence before he looked back at Thomas, "Alright, let them do it. We'll just keep an eye on them." Thomas, his mind racing, nodded and ran back to Crystal.

The young technician took a quick breath before speaking, "Mr. Reynolds said okay." Crystal's eyes narrowed slightly. Thomas leaned in to whisper, "But we are going to keep an eye on them, obviously."

"That's more like it." Crystal said with a nod. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

"Splendid. You will see technicians at the restaurant tonight. Goodbye." Arnold said before the line died.

"Okay, I'm a little more than on edge about this." Crystal admitted, hanging up the phone. "We should tell the crew so they know to not let their guard down."

"I agree." Thomas said. Crystal headed towards the show stage, Thomas walked along with her.

"Hey, guys, we need to tell you something." Thomas announced.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"We just got a call from Gadget Enterprises." Thomas explained. "They want to upgrade you along with our plans."

"Aww, shoot. Are those the guys that are always harassing us about the updates you guys give us?" Bonnie semi-whined.

"Yes and I don't trust them. So keep your guard up, alright?" Crystal told them.

"You got it. Keep an eye out on the grade A buttholes." Blu muttered.

"They had better not try anything or they'll be hurt." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah, we'll hurt them even more with the updates you guys already gave us." Goldy added.

"Not literally, you guys. Let's try to avoid violence the best we can." Freddy told the crew.

"Yessir, darling!" Bon Bon gave a bit of a salute. Freddy chuckled and saluted back. Thomas was muttering under his breath when he suddenly walked off.

"What's his problem?" Bonnie asked.

"Dunno, maybe he's mad or upset about something." Blu said.

"I'm sure it's nothing we have to worry about." Teddy yawned.

"That's awfully laid back of you, Boss." Chira said. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and yawned again.

"Still tired, sir?" Bon Bon asked softly.

"More or less. I am less fatigued than I was prior to our updates, however." Teddy answered, sitting up.

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie said. "Actually… I'm not tired at all."

"Well I am so please quiet down, dears." Bon Bon muttered and laid down.

"Alright, sis, sleep well." Bonnie said jumping off the stage.

"I will, hun. Wake me up when they get here…" Bon Bon murmured.

"Where are you going?" Blu asked his counterpart.

"To the bathroom, why?" Bonnie replied.

"I was just asking, no reason." Blu said. Bonnie shrugged and walked off. Blu sighed and rubbed his face before jumping off the show stage himself.

"Are you going to the restroom as well?" Teddy asked.

"No, I'm going to go get my guitar in the parts and service room. I feel like playing a song." Blu said with a hand on his hip.

"Alright, you do that." Teddy muttered. The animatronics rested a lot that day, even as people were there. There were only a few complaints of their lethargic performance but none too big. As night came around the animatronics were wide awake. But that only made sense because of all the sleeping they did during the day. Thomas and Crystal sat at a table near the double doors, waiting for the Gadget technicians.

"The guy said they would be here tonight, didn't he?" Thomas asked Crystal.

"Yeah." Crystal replied. Thomas nodded in understanding before setting his attention on the double doors. The animatronics were playing games of freeze tag as the two technicians waited. Mike sat beside Thomas and Crystal but was silent. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Tag! You're frozen!" Goldy giggled as he tapped Foxy on the shoulder.

"Darn it!" Foxy shouted, stomping his foot and folding his arms. Goldy then ran off after Bon Bon. Bon Bon ran away, giggling the whole time.

"Can't catch me sweetheart~!" Bon Bon teased.

"Haha, don't make me teleport to you Bon Bon! I'm gonna get you and you know it!" Goldy returned.

"Keep telling yourself that, hun!" Bon Bon giggled. Goldy laughed and ran as fast as he could when Bonnie flew right past him to tag Foxy. Goldy panicked and stopped, losing Bon Bon. He sprinted after Bonnie to stop him from unfreezing Foxy.

"Hurry lad! C'mon!" Foxy chanted. Bonnie sprinted by Foxy and tapped his shoulder and Foxy took off running. Roxy and Bon Bon hid themselves to take a break.

"Gosh darn it, Bonnie!" Goldy cried as he continued to chase the purple bunny. Bonnie laughed loudly as he ran into Teddy. "Dude, move your butt! Goldy's gonna catch us!"

"Sorry! Come on!" Teddy said, pulling Bonnie to his feet and running off. Goldy inched closer and closer to the two animatronics as the frantically attempted to keep their distance from him.

"Darlings! This way!" Bon Bon called. Teddy and Bonnie ran into the Parts and Service room with Bon Bon. Goldy slammed head first into the door as the three shut it.

"Ooww!" Goldy cried as he slid to the ground.

"Are you okay, hun?" Bon Bon asked through the door.

"If you call getting a concussion okay, then yes." Goldy muttered.

"Sorry about that, dude! You are kinda scary when you run around like that." Bonnie said apologetically.

"It's okay." Goldy replied before he teleported inside the room. "Cause I've got you now~!" Bon Bon threw open the door and took off. Bonnie and Teddy took off with her screaming their heads off. Goldy laughed as he chased them. Freddy was quietly laughing at them as he hid from behind the show stage curtains. He turned around to face the wall, but instead he met with the red eyes of his brother.

"Hey there!" Goldy beamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Freddy screamed as he jumped off the show stage and ran away. Goldy laughed again, not even having the air to chase after them.

"That teleportation thing is so cheap man!" Bonnie cried.

"And that's what makes it more fun!" Blu laughed.

Goldy teleported beside Blu and tapped his nose, "I know right!" Blu's smile quickly turned into a frown. Bon Bon had hidden under a table. Goldy watched her and he slowly sneaked up behind her. "Hey lil' momma, let me whisper in your ear." He said sitting right beside her. Bon Bon screamed and hit Goldy as a result. "OW!" Goldy yelled falling on his back.

"You know I scare easily, hun! And you know I hit what scares me!" Bon Bon yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Goldy cried as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Are you okay, hun?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'm okay… I'm sorry I scared you." Goldy muttered.

"It's okay, dear." Bon Bon said sweetly. Goldy rubbed his nose and kissed Bon Bon on the cheek. Bon Bon blushed slightly. Goldy giggled and got up from under the table.

"Don't worry, you're not frozen. But you have three seconds before I change my mind~." Goldy said. Bon Bon took off at a speed that put Foxy's to shame. Goldy laughed and ran after her.

"Guys! Stop! Come here!" Mike yelled. All of the animatronics stopped in their tracks. They all looked at the double doors to see Thomas and Crystal opening them.

"They're here…" Freddy Bon groans softly.

"Well, our fun just went down the drain." Bon Bon muttered.

"More like down the dang toilet." Bonnie added.

"Yeah, sure, darling, whatever floats your boat." Bon Bon said. Bonnie chuckled.

"We are-"

"The Gadget guys, we know. Just, come on and let's get this over with." Thomas muttered. The Gadget technicians walked into the restaurant and stared at the animatronics with weird glares.

"I don't like the way they're staring at us." Goldy whispered to Freddy. "It's making me uncomfortable."

"Just relax Goldy." Freddy said. Bon Bon looked about ready to tell the technicians off and Roxy looked a bit unnerved.

"Hello, there." One of the technicians said. "I hope you guys are ready for an update."

"Can I tell them off yet, Freddy?" Bon Bon asked.

"No, please don't. That last thing we need is disputes. Let's just get this done and get them out of here." Freddy muttered.

"Yessir…" Bon Bon muttered.

"Well, let's get started." Another technician said. Thomas and Crystal walked into the Parts and Service room along with the Gadget technicians and the animatronics, leaving Mike and Rick outside by themselves.

"Well, that's that. Now we just have to wait until they come back out." Rick said.

"Yeah, I hope everything goes alright." Mike added. The two night guards sat outside the Parts and Service room and waited for about three hours when Thomas, Crystal, and the Gadget techs returned.

"We thank you again for giving us this opportunity." One of the techs said.

"Yeah, yeah, skip all that crap and get out." Thomas said angrily.

"Watch your tone, Thomas. You don't have that privilege with your past." Moore leapt at him, but Crystal held him back.

"Hey, how about I show you a new invention that can shatter your skull at point-blank, assholes!" He shouted in a shrill voice.

A few of the techs chuckled as they walked out of the restaurant, "Right, that piece of crap invention of yours couldn't even shoot energy. Gauntlets our ass!" Thomas immediately turned and bolted for the Parts &amp; Service room, Foxy reached out and snatched him.

"Watc' it, lad. They be jus' messin' wit' ye." Foxy murmured to him. Thomas sighed and collapsed groaning in rage. Rick decided to change the subject.

"So, the updates are all done?" He asked.

"Yeah, they gave us this list of things to tell you guys. They are the updates." Thomas answered, slowly standing up.

"And they've done and ticked me off." Crystal huffed.

"Yeah, anyway. Here's the list." Thomas began, flexing his hands to keep himself calm. "First, Crystal and I gave you all more stamina and a stronger exoskeleton composed of an alloy called inconel, which is mostly nickel, but has large amounts of chromium and iron as well. What Gadget added is… Freddy, you have accelerated speed. Like, super-sonic speed. What?"

"What did they- You know, I'm not even going to ask. Carry on, dear." Bon Bon muttered.

"Yeah and uh… apparently they gave you all clothes too. Bonnie, you have the ability to control sound. Like, m- Wait a minute. They gave you all super powers!" Thomas exclaimed. Bon Bon almost fainted while Roxy and Chira go wide eyed.

"What? Wait what?!" Mike yelled.

"Listen! Chica, you can control earth. Blu can control water. Bon Bon can control ice. Chira can control electricity. Teddy can control wind. Foxy can control fire. Goldy has zero gravity control. And Roxy has telepathy." Thomas said. "This is amazing. How did they do this!?"

"Well, this is… something." Roxy muttered.

"How did they even?" Mike asked.

Bonnie looked at his hands, "Are we superheros now?"

"I don't but know I can do this." Bon Bon stood up and re enacted a part of Frozen she's heard WAY too many times.

"Bon Bon stop, you're embarrassing yourself." Blu muttered.

Bon Bon burst out laughing, "No, I'm thoroughly enjoying this!" Bon Bon laughed.

"I'm glad you are at least." Bonnie said. Bon Bon continued to toy around with her new powers, enjoying it to the fullest. Foxy stood up and made a small fire in his hand.

"Well, whatever they did, it works." Freddy said. The brown bear stood up as well, wanting to try out his ability. Freddy made a large grin before he sprinted at an incredible speed. Roxy tried her own ability to move the tables before anything would happen to them. Goldy giggled and placed his hands in front of himself. And before he knew it, he was floating above the ground. Teddy was busy blowing small gusts of air from his hands. Bonnie grinned and clapped his hands which echoed on their own. The harder he clapped the stronger the sound was.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Bonnie shouted. Thomas stared in utter surprise at the bunny's power.

"Bonnie! Don't let it get out of hand!" Bon Bon told the purple bunny.

"Yeah yeah, alright. I wonder if I can make other things louder too." Bonnie thought aloud. The bunny held his hands over his bottom as he squatted.

"Bonnie! Stop!" Freddy yelled as he fell face first trying to stop himself from running. Bon Bon reacted to Bonnie's words by basically encasing him in a bubble of ice.

"Hey! Stop! Let me try!" Bonnie yelled from inside the ice bubble.

"And chancing someone getting hurt? Sorry but no, honey." Bon Bon said, hands on her hips.

"Bon Bon! You're overreacting! Who's gonna get hurt if I make the sound in my farts stronger?" Bonnie asked.

"Still not chancing it. Plus, I don't wanna hear you fart." Bon Bon said, not budging.

"I want to hear it! Let me out!" Bonnie yelled. "You know what, I'll do it inside here."

"There. Now I'm going to rest up more. All the excitement wears on you…" Bon Bon muttered.

"You're tired!?" Goldy asked, still floating in the air. "How can you be tired with all of this?"

"Hun, that's why I'm tired." Bon Bon replied, yawning.

"Okay, if you say so. Freddy are you okay?" Goldy asked.

"Y-yeah… that hurt." Freddy muttered.

"Well, wouldn't it? You were going pretty fast, Sonic the Hedgehog." Blu laughed. Bon Bon scowled at the group and surrounded herself in an ice bubble with soft snow as a bed.

"Hey wait, you guys still got outfits to try on." Thomas said. Goldy ran over to Bon Bon on the show stage.

"Bon Bon?" Goldy called her, tapping the ice bubble softly. Bon Bon opened an eye and made a small hole in the ice. "Do you want to try on the outfits gadget gave us?"

"Oh.. sure." Bon Bon said.

"You know, you guys actually learned how to use your powers pretty well." Rick said. "And I'm surprised that I'm not totally freaked out by this."

"Yeah, I guess you can get used to it pretty fast." Mike chuckled. The group walked to the Parts and Service room and the animatronics put on the suits they were given.

"Whoa… I feel… stronger." Bonnie said with a grin.

"Mine's both pretty and comfortable." Bon Bon said, looking at her reflection.

"Out outfits styles are totally different though." Blu pointed out.

"Aye, th' lasses from th' lads a' leas'." Foxy agreed. "Bu' it's pretty cool!"

"Agreed. Mine has the pirate theme too." Roxy said, looking at her outfit.

"Dang, has Gadget changed their ways or something? This is amazing!" Goldy shouted excitedly. Thomas and Crystal exchanged glances.

"I don't know, they may have done this but I don't think we can trust them just yet. I need to keep vigil over this..." Thomas said.

"I know for a fact they aren't very trust worthy." Crystal said.

"Yeah, so let's just keep this as what they are and just watch them. We don't know if they are planning something or not." Thomas added.

"I agree with them." Freddy said. "By the way, do these new abilities come with any side effects?"

"That's what I'm looking out for." Crystal said.

"Well, why you do that, I'm going to go run." Freddy said with a grin.

"Where?" Mike asked.

"Where else? OUTSIDE!" Freddy shouted excitedly. "And the best part is, I'm moving so swiftly, people won't even be able to see me!"

"Well, I'm going back to my little soft bed, darlings." Bon Bon said and went back to the show stage.

"Yay for ice beds!" Goldy exclaimed with his hands in the air. "I'm going to sleep while flying from now on."

"Don't you have to focus on it?" Blu asked. "If you do it while you're sleeping you'll just hit the ground."

"Right…" Goldy muttered, dropping his head dejectedly.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Freddy said before he opened the double doors and sprinted off, disappearing in mere seconds.

"Freakin' show off." Bonnie muttered with his arms folded. Bon Bon stepped onto the pile of snow and reformed the bubble. Roxy and Chira were talking and showing the others their own abilities.

"Well this has certainly been one great day." Teddy beamed.

"I guess so." Thomas murmured. "But I want to know, what is Gadget really up to..." He walked into Parts and Service and gripped a backpack hidden under a shelf. Trekking into the dining area, he hugged the backpack as he suddenly grinned, maybe it was time for the past to make a comeback.

* * *

**A/N: What's up guys! JFlare here again! The animatronics have acquired their super powers and their super suits, of which we shall be posting on our joint Deviant Art page. We hope you all liked the chapter and the suits that will be posted very soon. What does Gadget have under its sleeve? What are they planning? Or are Thomas and Crystal just over reacting? Only one way to find out! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	3. Exploration and Training

Exploration and Training

Then next day, all of the animatronics were dead asleep from how much energy they wasted overusing their powers. Almost all of them were snoring loudly. Nothing could be seen or heard from Bon Bon while the other three girls were quieter. Freddy, Teddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were snoring incredibly loud. Freddy's was probably the most understandable, he did run practically the entire town before he came back to the restaurant. Mike, Thomas, Rick, and Crystal were fast asleep in the restaurant as well. Goldy attempted to sleep while using his zero gravity powers but it resulted in exactly what Blu assumed it would, a large bump on Goldy's head. The restaurant was closed today so the animatronics could rest as much as they wanted to, until Thomas came up with this weird idea.

"WAKE UP, Y'ALL!" He shouted. Bon Bon's bubble popped at the sudden, rude awakening. Bon Bon sat up and glared at Thomas for a moment.

"What was that, Thomas!?" Bonnie yelled.

"Shut up! I don't want no lip!" Thomas retorted. "Welcome to superhero boot camp!"

"The fuck?" Rick muttered.

"Nope." Bon Bon muttered and went back to sleep.

"Nope is not an answer!" Thomas shouted. "You all do not have a choice in that matter, you will be doing this against your own will if you must!"

"Thomas, what are you talking about?" Freddy muttered.

"You heard what 'ah said maggot! Now all of ya stand up, now!" Thomas exclaimed in a weird imitation of a cartoon military accent. Of course, none of the animatronics listened to the teen. So, Thomas created a little device just for this. He gave ear plugs to Mike, Rick, and Crystal before placing a few in his own ears. He then took out a miniature pocket sized box. He pressed the red button on the top that emitted a high pitch sound that could make someone go deaf.

"Aaaahhh!" The animatronics groaned in unison covering their ears.

"Now, as 'ah said, get up on your feet!" Thomas repeated.

"And you're being incredibly rude! Some of us are still tired!" Bon Bon snapped.

"That' is not important! It is time for your trainin'!" Thomas yelled.

"Trainin'? Wha' trainin'?" Foxy asked.

"Get up and find out!" Thomas yelled, "Unless you want to hear the box again."

"No you won't, dear." Bon Bon snapped as a whip of ice and smacked the box towards herself. "I have it now."

"You have one of them. I have more. Rule number six of inventing: Always make backups. " Thomas said.

"Dude! Just stop!" Blu shouted.

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE NOT IN CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS YET AND YOU WILL GAIN CONTROL! NOT BY PLAYING AROUND WITH THEM!"

"Hey guys! I have an idea to shut him up." Goldy said.

"Depends on what it is." Roxy muttered, rubbing her ears.

"It's simple. Bon Bon, make a sheet of ice and put it over his mouth." Goldy suggested.

Bon Bon grinned, Gladly."

"Don't you dare!" Thomas ordered. Bon Bon shot ice at Thomas, he whipped out a gloved hand and the ice shattered with a flare of green light, everyone stared.

"You told us to train. You never gave us specific instructions, sweetie." Bon Bon told him.

"You want specific instructions? Fine. I want you all to get off your lazy asses and use your powers in productive ways that will assist you in gaining more control over it!" Thomas commanded, "After all, I would know how that works."

"Do we have to? I mean, we're so tired!" Goldy whined.

"You wouldn't be tired if you wasted all that energy last night. And that's another thing why this is necessary, it will build up your stamina." Thomas said.

"You know, I'm starting to agree with Thomas here." Freddy said, "But how do you know so much about this stuff, anyway?"

"Of course you would agree with him." Bonnie grumbled. Everyone seemed to ignore the bunny, who moaned in annoyance.

Thomas sighed and put his hands to his face, "Well, let's hope Shadow doesn't come and slit my throat in the middle of the night now."

"Who?" Freddy inquired. Thomas quietly pulled his other hand out of his coat pocket and grabbed the matching glove. He slid it on and connected a plug to cause it to glow green and hum with power.

"My name is Thomas Guy Moore, but to citizens of Chicago, I was once known as-" He took off his jacket to reveal his black "Vigilantes" shirt, "Soundwave of the Vigilante Squad."

There was silence, "The what?" Bonnie called.

The teen grumbled to his self for a second, "We were like the local Avengers or the Justice League." Everyone continued to stare blankly, "WE WERE SUPERHEROES!"

Rick burst into laughter, "Yeah, right." Thomas proceeded to shoot a bolt of energy and singe a party hat into ash. Rick's jaw dropped.

Thomas leaned back and gave the ceiling the finger, "Screw the continuity!"

Crystal shook her head, "Your file said nothing about that." Thomas looked at her wide-eyed.

"You hacked into Gadget's database to read about me? Ouch…" He muttered.

"This whole thing you did with the French was explained to me, but this," She motioned to Thomas who proceeded to put on green-tinged glasses and headphones, "Is obscene."

"I'll explain MD's role in this later, but yes, I know, but I've been planning for this one day." He turned to Goldy, "I almost zapped you the first time you showed yourself to us, but I'm sorry about that." The golden bear just nodded, still shocked at this reveal.

"So," Freddy said, bringing the conversation back together, "You were in a group of heroes."

Thomas nodded, "Yes, me and Shadow, the best fighter in the history of man, Merc, a Russian-" He paused to clear his throat, "Operative. Um, and there was Element, who could control nature, no joke."

"Right, so Batman, the Avatar, your stereotypical Russian soldier, and weaponized Skrillex? Is anyone else not buying this?" Rick asked, Thomas raised his glove, but Mike stopped him.

"Rick, by now, there is no need to question anything we see. After all, with the mystery behind the animatronics, this is quite normal." Mike stated.

The other guard sighed, "Whatever, man."

Thomas sighed, "Well, anyway, with the police not very keen with our actions, we kept hidden. One day, a gang known as the Faction killed Merc," He paused to grit his teeth, "Element ran off, and I've been in contact with Shadow, well, somewhat. He's the one who helped me pay off your initial organ upgrade; or, for those of you counting, version '3.0'. But back to the point, you guys are gonna train."

"But we're all sooo tired!" Chira whined.

"Yeah but, we sort of did that to ourselves." Teddy added. "Come on everyone. If we do this quickly we can get back to sleeping."

"Y'all are so lazy." Thomas muttered. Bonnie flipped the teen off. The technician blasted another bolt of sound energy that Bonnie forced apart with his powers.

"Ha, I win!" Bonnie cried.

"Not necessarily, you forget I practically know all of your inner workings. Thomas reminded him. The purple bunny's ears flopped at the thought.

"Look, us girls need our beauty sleep, hun, or else we'll look horrible." Bon Bon said.

"You're animatronics. You're not gonna change that much." Thomas deadpanned.

"I don't care! I still need my beauty sleep." Bon Bon retorted.

"No, you don't! Well, maybe you do, I dunno. But look, you had plenty of sleep already! And if you guys do this quickly, you get back to sleeping!"

"That's what I said." Teddy murmured.

"Eeeeeehhhhh!" Goldy whined rolling around on top of the show stage.

"But you have enough energy to do that, huh?" Thomas growled. Bon Bon glared at Thomas and picked Goldy up with her ice ability.

"Why?" Goldy asked.

"Why what, hun?" Bon Bon asked, not looking away from Thomas.

"Why are you picking me up with your ice?" Goldy asked specifically.

"Because Thomas won't stop and let us actually learn this all on our own time." Bon Bon said as the ice set Goldy on his feet.

"Yeah, okay. Tommy!" Goldy shouted.

"What?"

"Leave us alone. We want to rest, we'll train later." Goldy said.

"You know what, whatever." Thomas grumbled, waving his hand dismissively, sending a bolt to slice another party hat evenly in two. "You guys do whatever you want."

"Thank you!" Goldy beamed. The animatronics then went back to sleep. After a few more hours of sleeping, Thomas had the animatronics _finally_ train. Because of their destructive power, Thomas decided he would take the animatronics to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town.

"Okay, so here is what we are going to do." Thomas began. "I'm gonna have you spar each other one by one."

"Dude, you watch too much Dragon Ball Z." Bonnie muttered.

"Yeah, well warehouses give me the creeps now." The teen muttered, shivering. Bad memories resurfacing.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Just, forget it." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I watch a little too much DBZ. But the point is, I want you guys to fight each other. And I want you to fight your opposites too."

"Alright. So… Who'll be facing who?" Roxy questioned.

"Uh let's see. Roxy, you have telepathy, so you fight Goldy." Thomas said. Roxy nodded.

"I guess I'll be fighting Foxy." Bon Bon assumed.

"You're exactly right." Thomas beamed. "Freddy, you're super speed so you'd fight… Bonnie."

"Figures." Freddy muttered.

"You scared, bruh?" Bonnie asked with a mischievous grin. Freddy just shook his head.

"Chica, you face Teddy. And Chira, you face Blu." The animatronics nodded and stood beside their opponents.

"For once, I'm going to have fun with stuff like this." Thomas whispered as he sat down in a lawn chair he brought with him, "Round one, _fight_!" Goldy and Roxy then took their fighting positions. Even though he was about to fight someone, Goldy still had a large smile on his face. Roxy looked calm as ever, not even worried. Goldy looked to his left and then to his right before he charged head on toward the pink and white fox. Roxy pushed Goldy back with anything loose. Goldy yelped and slammed into the wall behind him, along with the flying debris.

"Ow…" Goldy muttered in pain. Bonnie bursted out into laughter.

"You suck, Goldy!" He yelled. Bon Bon slapped Bonnie.

"Don't laugh at him!" Bon Bon scolded. Bonnie rubbed his cheek. Goldy winced as he stood back up.

"I'm not done yet. It's only begun." The gold bear said.

"I'm still just warming up." Roxy spoke.

"I haven't even started doing that!" Goldy taunted.

"Just shut up and fight!" Thomas yelled. "I want to get to the good stuff." Goldy scowled slightly and charged Roxy again, preparing himself this time. Roxy tried a different approach and made the debris come down from all angles. Goldy grinned and stopped all of the debris from moving, they just floated, losing all of their momentum.

"What's the point of using telepathy if there is no gravity to move it~?" Goldy asked the pink and white fox.

"Heh, Goldy's actually thinking." Blu muttered. Roxy closed her eyes.

"That was telekinesis. I'm just barely starting."

"Same here!" Goldy yelled as he launched all of the debris toward Roxy. The pink and white fox stopped the objects before they could make their mark.

"Wow, their powers are very similar." Teddy said in a very observing manner.

Freddy nodded in agreement, "I wonder how this fight will end." Roxy charged Goldy and touched his forehead.

"Don't think I'm out yet. I've still got tricks." Roxy said. Goldy flinched and attempted to duck. Roxy grinned slightly. "Waking Nightmares."

"Huh?" Goldy uttered. Suddenly, Goldy went limp as he stood still, right in front of Roxy.

"Wha' jus' happen'?" Foxy asked.

Roxy stepped back, "I think this fight has been concluded."

"What did you do to him?" Freddy asked.

"Just made him live his worst nightmare. It won't last, I'm sure, but the skill and the after effects." Roxy said.

"His… worst… nightmares?" Teddy repeated.

"Something deep in his subconscious that he doesn't know he fears. Through means of contact I can present it to the conscious mind and make them live it even when awake." Roxy explained.

"Wow… that's crazy but cool at the same time." Bonnie said.

"Well, can you wake him up?" Freddy asked. "Please? Don't do that to him, he won't be able to sleep for weeks."

"Already done and the effects should not last more than a few minutes, if that, before leaving his mind completely." Roxy said. Goldy's eyes returned to their original bright red color as he blinked a couple of times.

Freddy walked up to his brother worriedly, "Goldy? Are you alright?" Goldy looked at Freddy blankly at first until tears started to come to his eyes. "Wh-why are you crying?"

"F-f-Freddy…" Goldy muttered. Bon Bon ran over to Goldy and Freddy.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Bon Bon asked softly.

Goldy's bottom lip started to quiver, "B-b-b-Bon B-Bon…"

"Why are you cry- why is he crying!?" Freddy shouted worriedly.

Bon Bon hugged Goldy, "Shh, shh… It's okay, honey." Goldy began to bawl heavily as he hugged Bon Bon back. Freddy frowned.

"Please don't do that to him again." He pleaded to Roxy.

"It was a one time thing." Roxy said and walked away.

"Okay, let's make sure of that." Freddy replied with a nod. Goldy continued to cry for a few moments as Bon Bon comforted him until his nightmares were purged from his memories.

"Roxy wins, 'Brutality'! Well, that was eventful!" Thomas exclaimed. "Alright, who's next?"

"I guess I'll go." Bon Bon said.

"Alright, Foxy step on up." Thomas beamed. Foxy walked by Bon Bon with a quiet sigh.

"I ain' goin' ta take it easy on ya jus' cause yer a lass, alrigh'." Foxy told the female blue bunny.

"I don't care, hun." Bon Bon said. Foxy chuckled.

"Alright! Round two, _fight!_" Thomas exclaimed. Foxy immediately made the first attack and shot a fireball at Bon Bon. Bon Bon launched herself into the air as she threw a couple of ice blades at Foxy.

Foxy ran under the blades and jumped into the air beside Bon Bon, "Yer mine, lass." Bon Bon reacted through lashes of thin wisps of ice that packed a surprising punch. Foxy grunted as he fell back to the ground. He impaled the wall beside him with his hook to stop himself. He growled quietly as he glared at the female blue bunny. Bon Bon somehow was able to stay in the air but looked utterly terrified. Foxy smirked and shot another fireball at her. The red fox then ran right beneath Bon Bon to shoot another fireball, only to jump above her and make a fire wall.

"Ge' aroun' tha'!" Bon Bon shielded herself and grabbed Foxy with a wisp of ice and threw him away. Foxy growled and landed back on the ground. "Th' lass don' know when ta give up." Large pillars of ice grew from the ground and came down on top of Foxy. Foxy's ears fell flat against his head as he watched the pillars come crashing down toward him. He panicked and suddenly blew fire out of his mouth, melting the ice before it made contact.

"That is one lucky fox." Blu commented. Another pillar of ice hit Foxy in the side. Foxy jumped and groaned. Foxy leaped at Bon Bon and tackled her to the ground and blew a small flame toward the ice pillar in her hand to melt it.

"Yer done, lass." He told her. Bon Bon was far too terrified to speak. Goldy folded his arms and looked away, grumbling.

"Welp, Foxy wins! 'Forfeit'!" Thomas shouted. Bon Bon hurried to the sidelines and encased herself in a bubble. Foxy proudly walked to the sidelines with a pompous grin across his snout.

"Ye ma' Gol'?" Foxy asked the gold bear. Goldy replied by lifting the red fox in the air and slamming into the floor.

"Oops, my hands slipped." Goldy grumbled.

"Alright, who we got up next?" Thomas asked, trying to ignore the commotion.

"I want to go next." Blu said.

"Okay. That means you too. Chira." Thomas told the chicken.

"Okie dokie~!" Chira said cheerfully. Blu looked at the ice that Bon Bon had left around the room and melted it so he could use it.

"Well, I know who my partner in battle will be." Blu beamed. Chira stood in her place, still cheerful.

"Okay, get ready, Round three, and _fight!_" Thomas yelled.

"You make the first move, sweetheart." Blu said. Chira giggled and shot a bolt of lightning at Blu. Blu easily dodge the bolt and picked up the water on the ground and forcefully threw it in Chira's direction. Chira giggled and sent a bolt of electricity through the water and at Blu. Blu's eyes widened as the electricity flew through the water and struck him in less than a second. Blu fell to the ground, fried.

"O-ooww…." he moaned.

"That was quick!" Bonnie laughed.

"Hehe~! I win!" Chira cheered.

"That you do, Chira wins, 'Brutality'." Thomas affirmed. "That just leaves Freddy and Bonnie, and Teddy and Chica."

"Let us go first," Teddy said. "Freddy and Bonnie's fight will conclude rather quickly."

"Screw you!" Bonnie shouted. Teddy chuckled and walked to the middle of the room. Chica follows.

"Alright, no countdown is necessary Thomas. Let's go, Chica." Teddy beamed.

Thomas beatboxed a quick tune, "Go for broke!" He then began singing a battle song to himself.

"Alright!" Chica agreed and immediately launched a boulder at Teddy. Teddy jumped up into the air with ease and blasted a gust of wind toward Chica. Chica shielded herself with rocks. Teddy landed back on the ground and blasted another gust of wind toward the chicken before swinging his arm in a slicing motion to create a thin air blast. Chica rolled out of the way and made armor out of the rocks. Teddy was a bit surprised by this feat, and was taken back a bit. The light brown bear dashed toward Chica, head on. Chica prepared for Teddy's attack. Teddy grinned and held the palm of his hand right in Chica's face and blasted an extremely heavy gust of air, blowing the chicken away.

"Teddy! Don't kill her!" Freddy shouted. Teddy flinched and stood still with his hands by his side. Chica stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm okay!" Chica said.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, I think I went a little overboard." Teddy apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine! It' was a good fight." Chica said.

"I agree. That was quite fun." Teddy beamed.

"_Dang… these guys are strong, would give Element a run for his money!"_ Thomas thought. "Alright, just Freddy and Bonnie left." He announced. Freddy rolled his eyes and walked to the center of the room. Bonnie grinned deviously at the brown bear.

"Ready to lose, Freddy?" Bonnie asked him. Freddy didn't even bother to answer. "Aww, is Freddy-bear scared?"

"Look, keep your mouth shut, Bonnie. You're about to get your butt handed to you." Freddy replied sternly.

"Oh look, mister education is talkin' smack!" Bonnie teased. "I hope you have the skill to back it up, Fredbear."

"Please shut up, your voice is irritating me." Freddy muttered.

"Well, how about I make it louder?" Bonnie asked putting his hands in front of his mouth. Freddy glared at the purple bunny.

"Alright guys, that's enough. Round four, _fight_!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Gladly." Freddy growled before he disappeared in blinding speed. Bonnie lost Freddy almost instantly, he frantically looked for him. The purple bunny turned around only to be punched right in the face. Bonnie flew backwards into a wall, cracking it. "I told you."

"The fight's not over yet, dumbass." Bonnie growled.

"Yeah, yet." Freddy muttered. Bonnie dislodged himself from the wall and landed on his feet.

"My turn~!" Bonnie shouted before he clapped his hands together which emitted a loud high tone sound. The sound was so high pitched, it froze Freddy right where he stood. Bonnie laughed and charged Freddy. Freddy covered his ears in pain. Bonnie slid under Freddy and kicked him in his groin.

"Wh-why?" Freddy groaned, falling to his knees. Bonnie stood up and rested his elbow on Freddy's head.

"Guess the head down there isn't as tough as the head up here, huh?" Bonnie teased.

"Shut up…" Freddy muttered. The bear grabbed Bonnie's arm and threw him in front of himself and uppercutted him. He met Bonnie in the air with a barrage of punches and kicks to only slam him back onto the ground. "There, now stay down."

"Ugh…" Was all Bonnie could choke out.

"Damn… the winner is Freddy, 'Brutality'!" Thomas said.

Crystal clapped, "That was something, alright."

"You guys are awesome! And this is only your first time training!" Thomas added.

"Can we go take it out on bad guys now?" Bonnie asked.

"What bad guys? There are only humans who steal and stuff and other cliche crap." Blu said.

"True…" Roxy muttered.

"Well, isn't that how every superhero starts out? I mean, we gotta start somewhere right?" Bonnie asked.

"Very true, the Vigilantes and I started quite small when we first me up. After that is when serious stuff went down." Thomas clarified.

"Exactly. Have to start small." Bon Bon said, looking out of her bubble.

"I guess you're right." Blu muttered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some asses!" Bonnie shouted.

"Calm down, hun." Bon Bon said, leaving her bubble.

"What do you say, Thomas?" Freddy asked. "Do you mind?"

"Though I would like to caution to be careful, as always; not like you guys can screw up as badly as I did when I started up. Well, of course! Go ahead! You are superheros for a reason! Do you, boo boo!" Thomas shouted.

"Don' say tha' again, lad. Tha' was wier'." Foxy said. Thomas chuckled and nodded. The animatronics then left the abandoned warehouse to look for anything wrong that might be going on.

"I'm sure they can do this." Thomas said to Crystal. "I mean, they are already so strong."

"And, the best part, they have each other." Crystal replied. Thomas nodded in agreement

"By the way, how would they fare in a real fight? Would you say that you could take them?" Crystal asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

Thomas chuckled nervously, "To the death? That depends because it all involves me using my gloves to break through their defenses and then using technician skills to dismantle them. I would carry an EMP on me, but that would disable my equipment as well. As I told Bonnie, even if you counter me, the animatronics are something that I helped build and I know their inner workings, I would just need to outmaneuver them." He pushed a button on his glasses causing it to beep.

"Taking notes?" Crystal deduced.

"Of course," Thomas responded, "Just in case things go bad. I may be naive, but I'm not stupid. Besides, with my training with Element, I've already learned how most of them fight."

"Can people like you say really exist?" Crystal whispered.

"I found it absurd, too," Thomas admitted, "But for us, we've seen these ever changing, rapidly evolving, sentient machines. If anything, intelligence and power like theirs should be feared."

"Do you fear them?" Crystal asked.

The male technician was silent for a moment, "Sometimes, I've felt their grip. They could snap my wrist, and I'll be honest, I've gone into extreme paranoia that Gadget installed some hidden code that I wasn't aware of, that I couldn't find. It was like this code would activate and they would come to kill us."

Crystal looked at him shocked, "They would never do that!"

"During my last maintenance check on Goldy, I accessed his memory bank to see what he meant when those guys from Ichi's tried capturing him. Since the murder of those five children, Goldy hasn't been the same mentally. His nightmares haunt him when the murdered took his suit. I asked him to explain the urge to kill, to which he described a certain line of code that I've never heard about. It wrote out, '1191212'. I couldn't crack it, neither could my technician friends. Who knows, maybe this has to deal with the artificial intelligence they possess." Thomas explained.

"I think you're just being paranoid." Crystal replied, watching the other technician pace back and forth.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. After what Grantz said to me about their upgrades, who knows, he might want to test their ability to kill by attacking us." Thomas mused.

"What do you suggest, then?" Crystal asked.

"I can't implant anything that they wouldn't notice or something that could hurt them. So, I wanted to use the EMP tactic, but on a wavelength that would only deactivate, not scramble them." Thomas theorized.

Crystal gave him a doubtful look, "I don't want to be mean, but it seems like you're scheming against them." Thomas stared at her, for a moment, the light in the warehouse seemed to cast his green irises as a violent shade of yellow.

"I would never want to intentionally. I just never want to damn our world because of a mistake we, or Gadget, made with giving these guys obscene power. Trust me, people bend power towards corruption when they get too much." Thomas explained.

"They're _living _creatures! They think and act for themselves! You can't just choose their fate and decide when they die!" Crystal exclaimed.

"A god can control his flock as he pleases." Thomas muttered, immediately resenting what he had said. He was instantly smacked in the face, for a moment, a feral growl rumbled in his throat and he balled his fists, but he didn't dare hit back.

There was a moment as the two glared at each other, "Rick told me about how you feel towards me." Thomas felt blush rise in his already red face, "I want to say that you can be a funny guy at times, even sweet, but at least Rick wouldn't dare scheme against us."

Thomas sighed, "You don't get it, have you never heard of the 'Bite of '87'!? Animatronics, as well as humans, can feel anger as a primal emotion. It's natural instinct. Anyone can lose their temper, but this time, people can be killed by the hundreds, thousands, or even millions. If Goldy were to see those thugs from Ichi's again, those who survived, he would slaughter them with his powers." Crystal pondered this for a moment before changing the subject.

"What were you doing with the French?" She asked. Thomas was taken aback, but his face hardened once more.

"Didn't you read my file? It should have told you everything." The male technician responded in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, but it didn't really clarify what you were doing _exactly_." Crystal clarified.

Thomas sighed, "I, alongside with my technician friends James Russell and Chris Richards, signed on with the French government in order to create an automaton that would be the first used in potential UN military escapades. In order to promote this apparent 'harmless' robot named 'Monsieur Debonair', portrayed like some kind of cartoon superhero."

"What was it like?" Crystal asked..

"Strong. It took down twenty special forces members in under thirty seconds armed with only a broomstick." Thomas commented.

"I'm assuming Gadget wanted in?" Crystal guessed.

"Not as much as they usually get into the stuff now, but still were annoying as hell. Debonair's initial prototype was deactivated because the UN didn't approve, but the French still sent him to us in secret. So, he's been training with us for a while now." Thomas explained.

"Could he fight the others?" Crystal pondered.

Thomas mused it over, "He'd throw some of them on their ass, yeah. Only souped-up animatronic I'd trust because he was built with absolutely no Gadget influence."

"Well I wouldn't doubt he'd be interesting to look at, is he sentient?" Crystal inquired.

"If my theory is correct in some data transfer, I think I could bring him on to this higher plane of intelligence, but I would need someone willing to do the transfer with. Preferably with Freddy or Teddy." Thomas reasoned.

Crystal nodded, "We could always ask Reynolds. After all, if this ever does go back, we need some safeguard..."

Thomas nodded, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too. Let's just agree to not keep secrets." Crystal replied.

"Agreed." Thomas responded, pulling a notebook from his jacket and tossing it to his fellow technician.

"Browse through that for my theories. Perhaps we could discuss them sometime." Thomas explained, watching as Crystal flipped it open.

"Let's see, 'Project: Springtr-'" She began.

"No! Wait! Later!" Thomas cried out, causing Crystal to stare at him.

"Sorry, alright, let's go see what these animatronics can do." Thomas declared, leading her outside.

Meanwhile, the animatronics split up to search faster, each of them going to a specific section of town. They all searched at their top speeds. Freddy sped right by a bank and attempted to stop but only ended up face-planting into the concrete.

"I need to learn how to stop…" he muttered to himself. The bear got to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked at the building suspiciously. "I know I should want someone to rob this place but right now I wouldn't mind it."

"Mommy! Look at that thing! It looks like Freddy from that pizza place!" A child said excitedly pointing at the bear. Freddy looked at the child and smiled.

"Hey there, little one." Freddy greeted.

"Hehe! Hi!" The kid giggled and waved. "What are you wearing?"

"Uh, it's a super suit. Do you like it?" Freddy replied.

"...It looks weird." The child said.

"Weird?" Freddy repeated, taking offense from the comment. "It's not weird. This is an awesome suit and it makes me stronger as well as look cooler." The mother began pulled the child away hastily. Freddy stood back up to his normal height.

"Ignoramus." he muttered, tugging at his super suit. "I know this thing looks amazing." Suddenly there was a random gun shot. Freddy ducked from the sudden sound and jumped behind post. He looked back out and saw that a jewelry store had been broken into. "Meh, close enough." Freddy said. "Time to get the others. Note to self, tell Thomas we need intercoms." Freddy took off at the speed of sound to find the others. It didn't take long for him to find them as fast as he was going. Within seconds, all of the animatronics were back at the scene of the ongoing crime.

"A bank robbery? That's it?" Bonnie asked.

"Hun, what did I tell you? We have to start small." Bon Bon told her brother calmly.

"And what way better than to start off with a measly crime like this?" Freddy added.

"I can't wait till we get to the big stuff." Blu said.

"Um, aren't we letting them do whatever we want by standing out here?" Goldy asked.

"Right! Let's go!" Freddy commanded his little team. "Stop, fiend!" Freddy yelled pointing at the criminals.

"'Stop, fiend?' Really!?" Bonnie yelled.

"What, were superheros. That's how superheros talk." Freddy muttered.

"Maybe in stupid cartoons but not in real life!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie, calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Blu said. The two criminals exchanged glances before they walked around the animatronics.

"Wait, where do you think your going?" Freddy asked, grabbing one of them by the collar of his shirt. Bon Bon grabbed the other one. The thief pointed his gun at Freddy's eye, which cause the bear to go into a flashback, the time he was killed. Freddy dropped the man in fear of the weapon he was holding.

"Yeah, thats more like it." The criminal said with a wicked grin. "You too." The thief pointed his gun at Bon Bon and she responded in the same manner. Goldy, however, was becoming increasingly and dangerously angry. Or rather, infuriated. Goldy growled, filled with venomous static.

"**PoInT a GuN aT uS wIlL yOu?**" Goldy asked, stomping toward the two men.

Freddy grabbed Goldy's shoulder, "Goldy, look at me. Stop, control yourself." Goldy pushed Freddy's hand off and forcefully choked one of the men in front of him.

"**YoU aRe GoInG tO rEgReT tHe DaY yOu WeRe BoRn!**" Goldy shouted.

"Goldy, let go!" Bon Bon yelled, pushing the gold bear back. Goldy gasped and released his grip on the man. The thief fell to the ground, coughing and hacking.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Goldy sobbed.

"It's okay, calm down. I'll handle this." Freddy said before he turned around to face the two criminals again. "You chose the wrong store to rob." The bear punched one thief in the stomach and kicked the other one across the face, immobilizing them both. Freddy took the guns they held and bent it to cuff their wrists to a nearby telephone pole. The brown bear went back to the others, who were comforting Goldy.

"Is he alright?" Freddy asked.

"He's better." Blu said. Bon Bon was silent as she hugged and slowly rocked the gold bear back and forth.

"Everything is alright, hun." She told him. "Everything is okay." Goldy cried softly and nodded, resting his head against Bon Bon's shoulder.

"Well, we beat one group of bad guys." Bonnie pointed out.

"Next time, can we complete it without arguing?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, just make sure Freddy doesn't say anything stupid." Bonnie deadpanned. Freddy frowned and folded his arms.

"Come on, let's head back to the pizzeria." Freddy said.

Goldy wiped off his tears and stood up, "I'm sorry for lashing out in rage, Freddy."

"It's fine, Goldy. That event was painful for us all, it was natural that any reminding of it sparked your emotions from the event as well." Freddy replied, placing a paw on Goldy's head. "But I'm okay. You have nothing to worry about anymore. I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

A small smiled appeared on Goldy's muzzle, "Can I have a hug?"

"That doesn't even need to be asked." Freddy said, hugging Goldy tightly. Suddenly, police sirens were heard just down the street. The animatronics looked down the road to see the police cars speeding toward them. The cars surrounded them, the animatronics curiously watched the policemen exit their cars.

"What the heck are those!?" One of them shouted. The all had their pistols pointed at the animatronics.

Freddy raised his hands and walked forward, "Please, you have nothing to fear from us. We are the ones who stopped the thievery." The brown bear gestured to the immobilized criminals attached to the telephone pole.

"And what are you?" Another policeman asked.

"Um… we don't have a name for ourselves yet. But we are superheros." Freddy said with a slight grin.

"Bull crap! Down on the ground, now! And keep your hands in the air!" One of the police officers yelled.

"But, we're not your enemies! The ones you're looking for are right there!" Bonnie shouted back, pointing to the telephone pole.

"Making our job much easier, now we need to know who you are. ON THE GROUND!" The officer yelled again. The animatronics worriedly proceeded to lower themselves to the ground.

"Hands behind your head!" Another officer shouted. The animatronics reluctantly did so.

Freddy looked back at the others, "Looks like this will be more difficult that we first anticipated."

"What do we do?" Bon Bon asked. Freddy looked from officer to officer as they surrounded them.

"On my count, we will make a run for it. We cannot be caught."Freddy said. The other animatronics nodded in understanding. "Three…" The officers completely surrounded the animatronics. "Two…" They all began to walk toward them. "ONE!" Instantly, the animatronics shot up from the ground and were gone in a matter of seconds, leaving colorful trails behind them. The officers were awestruck at what had just happened.

Freddy looked behind himself with a wild grin, "We're too fast for them!"

"Way too fast! Dude! We're awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No one can stop us! And we've only begun!" Blu added.

"That's right! Just wait until they see who we really are! See what we're really made of!" Bon Bon shouted excitedly. Goldy silently flew above, thinking deeply.

"I can't lose him… not again." he thought. "Not any of them…"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! JFlare here! I want to apologize for the confusion. Thomas is a young technician OC of Blaze Titanium. Crystal is the same for Frost-Chan. Rick is the assistant night guard OC by me, JFlare. We apologize for any confusion! We hope all are thoroughly enjoying this story as we have a whole lot more in store for you all. Until next time, life life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	4. Not Alone

Not Alone

The animatronics sped to the pizzeria as quickly as they could, Freddy and Bonnie slowed down since they could practically go the speed of sound. The others were able to keep up quite well, however. Bon Bon used her ice to pave a small road that would melt after she slid across it to quickly move from place to place. Teddy could keep up by flying as well by controlling the air around him to create lift and thrust. Chica was probably the slowest but was able to stay with the others by making small rock slides that continuously and swiftly propelled her forward. Chira could harness electricity, so technically, she was the fastest, being able to travel at the speed of light. Bonnie traveled at high speeds by utilizing sound and merging with it. Blu, on the other hand, followed close behind Bon Bon on the ice roads she created. Roxy used her telekinesis to fly as well. The group arrived at the pizzeria, bursting through the double doors and falling over each other.

"Whoa whoa, guys, what's the rush?" Mike asked, seeing the animatronics lying in a doggy pile.

"Hold… on!" Bonnie said, gasping for air. Mike folded his arms and waited. After a few moments, the animatronics caught their breath and spoke.

"Okay, the police are after us." Blu said.

"WHAT?!" Thomas shouted in panic. "What do you mean they're after you!?"

"Calm down, hun. Let us explain." Bon Bon told the teen. Thomas stared at the group impatiently.

"Here's what occurred," Teddy began. "Freddy had to stop two thieves from robbing a bank on his own because they pointed a gun at him and Goldy lost it. He behaved in the manner he did when…" Goldy looked away. Teddy leaned in to whisper in Thomas' ear, "When Freddy was killed." Thomas' face shook, this was he what he was afraid of. "Goldy's anger returned and he went on a miniature rampage but we were capable of calming him down. So once we completed that task, Freddy fought the two thieves and immobilized them. Preceding that, police officers arrived at the scene and believed that we were enemies as well. After being forced to the ground, Freddy came up with the idea of escaped and we executed it." Teddy explained the entire situation.

Thomas facepalmed and shook his head, "Damn officers. I know they're doing their job, but you'll find that they are not supportive in the slightest."

"Maybe this wasn't as great as an idea as we thought it was." Rick muttered.

"I didn't want this to happen, damn it all!" Thomas shouted. "They might think you're fugitives or something because you ran away!"

"Well, we weren't going to take the risk of getting taken in." Bonnie said. "Then we would have been in more trouble than we already are."

"What if you're captured? What do you do then? If you break out, then you become an actual fugitive. Besides, people aren't stupid, sooner or later they are going to realize who you are. Not like you're some ordinary group of humans who can hide their identity." Thomas ranted.

"Will you calm down, darling? Being angry won't solve anything." Bon Bon told Thomas.

The male technician sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just looking out for you guys. In the past, things have gone bad when-" He paused, remembering an unpleasant experience, "Nevermind, it's good you guys got out."

"Maybe we need to show them we are the good guys." Chira suggested.

Thomas thought for a moment, "How?"

"If a major crime happens or something." Chira shrugs.

The technician crossed his arms, "Simply announcing you're the good guys won't help."

"We know that. We will _show_ them, not tell, hun." Bon Bon said.

"Let's hope Gadget made you all bulletproof…" Thomas muttered under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Bon Bon asked.

"Nothing…" Thomas grumbled.

"I think we should all just relax." Roxy said.

"I agree, and don't mention bullets around Goldy." Teddy said.

"Right, right, sorry." Thomas apologized. "Oh, but guess what Gadget gave you guys today."

"What?" Chica asked. Thome walked to the Parts and Service room and returned holding a large case. The teen placed the case on the floor and opened it to reveal weapon hilts.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't really know, but each of them belong to a specific person." Thomas said. The young technician handed each weapon hilt to the animatronic that it belonged too. "I couldn't get them to work so I think they're busted or something." Freddy stared at the two hilts in his hands and shook them. Suddenly, vapor blue blades slid out of the hilts.

"Whoa!" Freddy exclaimed excitedly. "They're katanas!" Bon Bon looked at the elegantly designed ones in her hands before snapping them towards the floor, presenting two ice colored blades.

"Wow…" Bon Bon murmured.

"Their weapons!" Mike shouted. Each of the animatronics awoke the powers inside their hilts, each of them bearing different weapons. Bonnie had a two edged battle axe, Blu had two daggers, Teddy was given a bo staff, Chira had a bow, Chica was bestowed a hammer, Foxy was given a long sword, Roxy had a rapier, and Goldy had a short katana.

"This is amazing!" Chira said happily.

"We got weapons now!" Goldy shouted, jumping around excitedly. Thomas scowled slightly, what is Gadget planning, he wanted to know. Bon Bon tried finding a comfortable positions for her daggers.

"Once again, Gadget is acting questionable…" Thomas growled. "What are they up to…?"

"What are you muttering, Thomas?" Bonnie asked him.

"Huh? Nothing, just… nothing." Thomas replied.

Freddy gave the teen a questionable look, "Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Thomas answered absent mindedly.

"Besides that, these weapons are awesome!" Goldy shouted. "I really like mine! It's small but it can be used in so many ways!"

"There we go!" Bon Bon said cheerfully, holding her daggers so the ends faced forward.

"I believe these we be quite handy." Teddy said. "Each of our weapons can be utilized in a multitude of ways."

"Absolutely! We're going to be unstoppable!" Freddy added.

"In truth, nothing is unstoppable. Powerful yes. Unstoppable no." Roxy said.

"You know what I mean." Freddy beamed. "But we'll be much more than powerful."

"But wait, if we're only going to facing like, normal people, what do we need to be this powerful for?" Chica asked.

"We may or may not ever know." Bon Bon replied.

"Yeah, maybe we can be this powerful so no one even has a chance of standing up to us." Bonnie boasted.

"Don't let it go to your head." Crystal said. "That's when heroes go bad."

"Yeah, alright." Bonnie replied with a nod. "But still, we're too strong for humans." Thomas glanced at the animatronics then at the guards. Chica had made a valid point. What did they need to be so powerful for if they weren't going to be fighting any real threats? Thomas suddenly ran to the back room and slammed the door behind himself.

"What's his problem?" Blu murmured.

"That was odd." Bon Bon muttered.

"Yeah, he was here one moment and then bam, he's gone." Chira said.

"I can go check on him." Rick suggested.

"Alright, sure. See what's on his mind." Mike replied. Rick nodded and ran off to the back room.

Rick knocked on the door, "Ay, Thomas, what're you doing, man?" There was a moment before an answer was heard.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." The male technician shouted from inside.

Rick shrugged, "Suit yourself." He said before walking off. Meanwhile, Thomas rapidly began setting up the Parts and Service room for something big. After arranging two tables relatively nearby, he began tapping on his laptop as he dialed someone on the phone.

The person picked up, "'Ello?"

"Chris!" Thomas exclaimed, "Where you at?"

"Mmm, driving to James's, why, what's up?" His friend replied.

"It's time to bring Debonair online!" Thomas announced, still tapping relentlessly on his computer.

Chris gave off a loud sigh, "What did Gadget do this time?" With Thomas Moore as a close friend, these events happened quite often.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Thomas responded.

There was a pause and what sounded like a scoff, "Not going to argue there."

"Can you guys boot him up for me?" The technician requested.

"That depends, as you know, his exterior work and upgrades are all done, but we need to give him a processor." Chris explained.

"Just give him a physical check and bring him to Freddy's tomorrow morning, can you?" Thomas inquired.

"Sure, but don't you think your boss will be a bit skeptical about you dragging Debonair into there?" Chris reasoned.

"Doubt that, I've brought Mr. Reynolds to my side about Gadget." Thomas countered. The following pause had Thomas picturing Chris rolling his eyes.

"Alright, we'll pack him up and bring him to you tomorrow, cane and all." Chris assured.

"Thanks, buddy, I owe you guys one." Thomas replied excitedly while finishing the work on his laptop.

"Imma hold you to that." Chris responded before hanging up. Thomas proceeded to nod to himself before finishing his set-up. Afterwards, he proceeded to nod off to some ambient music as he awaited for the next day. While this was going on, the animatronics were talking amongst themselves.

"Let us go try out our new weapons." Freddy grinned.

"Yeah! This is going to be totally awesome!" Goldy shouted.

"Alright." The girls agree. The animatronics then took off at high speeds, disappearing into the streets again.

"You know, with these powers, they are starting to stay outside the restaurant more often." Mike said to Crystal.

"You try having extremely destructive super powers and being in a cramped building." Crystal said.

Mike chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that could be tough." Outside the restaurant, the animatronics were looking for a place they could use their weapons without the risk of hurting anything or anyone.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Freddy told them as they all were moving close to the speed of sound.

"What's up Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"I believe I know a place where we can train." Freddy said.

"Which is?" Blu questioned.

"Outside of town, while I was running, I found this really large and empty space. There aren't any trees or wildlife there." Freddy told them.

"Alright, hun. lead the way." Bon Bon said. Freddy gave Bon Bon a two finger salute before he took the lead and they sped off to the location. After only a few minutes, the animatronics were outside the town and were nearing the location Freddy was speaking of.

"Are we almost there?" Goldy asked.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that far from here." Freddy answered. "Be a little patient, my brother."

"Sorry, I guess it's cause that we are practically moving the speed of sound that I lose some patience." Goldy giggled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. After a few seconds, they were there. It was exactly how Freddy had described it, there was no wildlife and very little vegetation.

"We're here!" Blu said.

"Yes! Finally!" Bonnie beamed. "Now, our only worry is stopping."

"I'm sorta afraid to stop." Freddy muttered. "I've face-planted too many times." Teddy bursted out into laughter. Bon Bon created a raised bit of ice and a pile of snow in front of herself. Bonnie stopped by forcing the sound in front of him to create small barriers to decrease his speed. As everyone else slowed down to a stop, Freddy continued.

"Freddy! We're back here!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy closed his eyes and placed his heel into the ground, bracing himself for impact. And just as expected, Freddy face-planted into the dirt.

"Ouch…" Blu muttered.

"Are you okay, Freddy!?" Goldy called. Weak moaning was hear from afar. "I'm gonna take that as a no." Freddy moaned again, attempting to get to his feet.

"Maybe you should train by learning out to stop, Freddy." Bonnie joked.

"Not… funny…" Freddy muttered. Goldy walked up to Freddy, picked him up, and wiped the dirt and rocks from his face.

"Better?" Goldy asked.

"Yes, thank you." Freddy replied.

"You take care of Freddy well." Bon Bon said to Goldy. Goldy giggled at high pitch.

"I'm ready now." Freddy said.

"Good, now try and keep your face off the dirt." Bonnie laughed.

"Don't be a jerk, Bonnie." Bon Bon scolded.

Bonnie chortled and patted Bon Bon's back, "Don't worry sis, I'm not gonna beat it to the ground." Bonnie began to laugh again. Bon Bon gave the purple bunny a deadpanned look. Goldy frowned and slapped the back of Bonnie's head.

"Don't make fun of Freddy." He warned.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You golden asshole." Bonnie retorted.

"Please! Don't start that!" Freddy yelled. "We are here to train and have fun while we are at it. So let's not spoil it with senseless arguing!"

"Freddy is right." Teddy added. "If our opponents do become stronger and more of a threat, our teamwork will become essential. Vital rather."

"We don't need lectures, sir. We know this." Bon Bon said.

Teddy glanced at the female blue bunny, "Don't criticize me."

"I wasn't criticizing, sir. I was stating a fact." Bon Bon muttered, an angry edge to her voice.

"Alright, well… never mind then." Teddy said, shaking his head. "Let's do this."

"Yes, please." Freddy added. The brown bear then took out his two blue vapor swords. The other animatronics took out their weapons as well.

"This is going to be so much fun." Goldy giggled. Bon Bon nodded in agreement.

"Should we do the same format that Thomas made for us, or should we do a free for all?" Blu asked.

"I think we should try a free for all." Bonnie said.

"I agree. We have to be ready for more than our opposites." Roxy added.

"Free for all it is then." Freddy said.

"Just so you know, I'm coming after you Freddy." Bonnie said confidently.

"And just what makes you think the outcome will be any different?" Freddy replied.

"Just you wait, fatbear. You'll see." Bonnie teased.

"Hey! I call 'im fa'bear! No' you!" Foxy yelled.

"Shut up! Anyone can call him that cause he's fat!" Bonnie retorted.

"Really…" Freddy muttered.

Bon Bon slapped both boys, "No one can call either of the boss' fat! How about that, dears!?"

"Stay on yer own ship, Bon Bon!" Foxy shouted at her.

"Alright stop!" Freddy interjected. "This is stupid. If we are just going to fight through all of this, and I don't mean sparring, we can just go back home. Now get your acts together!" Bonnie scoffed and took his fighting position. Foxy did the same. Bon Bon, Roxy, Chica, and Chira all prepared themselves. "Alright, and… GO!" Instantly, each of the animatronics leapt at one another, testing their abilities and watching each other closely. Bon Bon and Roxy faced each other, going all out on the other. Bonnie went after Freddy, just as he said he would. However, Freddy was busy fight Teddy. Bonnie grinned wickedly as he jumped into the air and with a battle cry aimed his battle axe toward Freddy. Freddy clashed one of his swords with Teddy's bo staff when he heard Bonnie. He looked up and held his other sword above his head.

"This isn't fair…" Freddy muttered.

"Life isn't fair dude!" Bonnie yelled as his battle axe clashed with Freddy's sword. Chica and Chira faced off, with Chira seemingly winning. Chira took out an arrow and charged it with electricity before she fired it at Chica. She then took a few more out and fired them toward a few other animatronics, including Bon Bon, Roxy, and Teddy. Bon Bon used a wall of ice to stop the arrow while Roxy redirected towards the source. Teddy took his bo staff and twirled it with wind to deflect the arrow. Chira jumped and grabbed the arrow that was redirected to her and fired it toward Chica. Large pillars of ice slammed into the ground where Roxy was. Luckily the pink and white fox moves just in time. Bon Bon charged Roxy and they clashed blades. Back with Bonnie, Freddy, and Teddy, Teddy and Bonnie were trying their hardest to overwhelm Freddy. Freddy was trying his hardest to keep watch of two separate weapons coming at him from two different directions. The brown bear ducked to dodge Bonnie's axe and jumped to dodge Teddy's bo staff. Freddy replied by stabbing one of his swords into the ground and kicking both of them in the face. Bonnie took the hit but continued to move forward. The purple bunny smirked and swung his axe right in Freddy's face, but it missed.

"Where's your aim!?" Freddy shouted.

"No need." Bonnie replied. Suddenly Freddy was blasted backwards, crashing into a nearby rock. Teddy's eyes widened as he watched Freddy fly backwards.

"What was that!?" Freddy yelled.

"How do you like my music now, fatbear!?" Bonnie teased.

Teddy growled and kicked Bonnie away, "Never taunt someone when you still have another enemy!"

"Screw you! You're fat too! Fatter than Freddy!" Bonnie yelled back. Teddy helped Freddy up and whispered in his ear. Freddy grinned and nodded before the two bear leaped toward Bonnie. "Oh shit…" Bonnie muttered. The purple bunny sprinted off and the two bears followed him. Foxy and Blu hadn't paid much attention to anyone else. They had been fighting each other only. Blu had learned how to propel water through his daggers and Foxy did the same with his sword. Somehow, they hadn't landed a single attack on each other. Blu was able to create water walls and throw them toward Foxy. The red fox usually replied by turning the water into vapor with his fire. The two could always counter each other's movement. Suddenly, during their training, there was a giant explosion right beside them. The animatronics took cover from the explosion and watched from afar.

"What the heck is going on!?" Bonnie yelled.

"Sssh! Be quiet and watch!" Goldy said. The animatronics watched in somewhat silence as the dust cloud slowly cleared. When the cloud cleared completely, at first there was nothing there.

"Uh, who's playing a trick on us?" Blu muttered.

"And why are we hiding, guys!? We are superheros! And superheros don't cower in fear!" Bonnie said.

"We aren't cowering, we are observing." Teddy said. "There is a massive difference."

"Whatever, I'm not staying here and look like a scared rabbit." Bonnie said before he hopped over the rock he was behind. "Alright ya big wuss! Come out a face me!" There was no reply, there was only wind. "Stop it Teddy!"

"That's not me!" Teddy returned.

"Bonnie, shut up and get back here." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah! Before you get hurt!" Goldy called.

"You guys are underestimating me!" Bonnie called back. "I can take whoever is trying to freak us out."

"Are you so sure about that?" A strange and deep voice asked. Before Bonnie knew it, there was a large disk hovering right above Bonnie's throat. The purple bunny froze in place, his eyes focused on the dusty gold glowing disk right below his chin.

"You're superheroes? This is a bit disappointing." A softer voice muttered.

"I agree. This is pathetic." The first voice replied. Bonnie mouthed the words "Help me" to the others. The other animatronics jumped out from the rocks they were hiding behind.

"Don't worry Bonnie, we're coming." Freddy assured.

"Yeah sure, that's comforting." Bonnie muttered. When they tried to help, the animatronics found themselves unable to move.

"Ah, ah, ah." The second voice tsked.

"Ge' ou' o' our way!" Foxy yelled. A deep purple blade was at Foxy's throat.

"Don't you know it's mean to yell?" The second voice asked.

Foxy growled heavily, "Don' ye know tha' I'm abou' ta keelhaul ya!?"

"Then you haven't noticed you can't move, have you?" The soft voice asks again. Foxy's eyes widened, it was true. He couldn't get his body to move.

"What' di' ye do?" Foxy muttered.

"Now why would I tell you that?" The second voice giggles. Foxy growled again, he desperately wanted to attack this figure but he was immobile. And he didn't understand why. Teddy slowly took out his bo staff, his eyes shifting from one figure to the next. The light brown bear swung his bow in a sideways motion, blowing wind that followed his motions directed at the two figures. The second figure couldn't defend himself and was blasted back into a large boulder. The first figure glanced back at the second one, obviously worried. Bonnie took this opportunity to head butt him and jump away. The first figure staggered backwards, covering his right eye.

"Darn it…" he muttered, sparks flickering through his hand.

"These guys…" Freddy muttered. "Are animatronics!?" the second figure fell unconscious from the impact. The first figure jumped back to the second figure and picked him up.

"Who are you!?" Teddy shouted.

"You'll find out… soon enough." The first figure said before they disappeared. The animatronics stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Who were those two figures they just encountered? What did they want? And where were they from?

* * *

**A/N: Wassup guys! JFlare here! Sorry about the delay, but the three of us are still here and still writing! And all of our stories are continuing! The updates will become more regular, we promise. We hope you guys are enjoying the story, expect a lot of action soon! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	5. Under the Hood

Under the Hood

The Fazbear Crew were bewildered by what they had just witnessed. And the two figures seemed to be just as strong as they were. Bonnie and Foxy were the ones who were closest be getting hurt if it wasn't for Teddy.

"Who… what… how?" Bonnie muttered.

"Don't forget where." Blu said.

"The point is… we need to know about those two. Everything we can." Freddy said. "Lets get back to the pizzeria."

"Right." Roxy agreed. The animatronics sped off to the restaurant at high speeds. They were all mostly worried about what they were up against. While the Fazbear Crew traveled to town at the speed of sound, these two figures were traveling at the speed of light, or at least the conscious one. From the wasteland he just was, he arrived at an unknown location in less than a second.

"I have returned." The figure said.

"And? What did you retrieve?" a voice replied. The figure reluctantly looked at his "master."

"We were unable of retrieving anything. My brother was harmed." the figure said.

"And that means what, to me exactly?" The 'master' replied.

"He's hurt, sir. Please, I need him to be repaired before we can continue our mission." the figure pleaded. A sigh was heard.

"If you cared that much about him, you would have made sure he wasn't hurt. You can blame that on yourself." The 'master told the figure.

"You are right. I apologize. But please, just this once. Repair him." the figure beseeched. The 'master' walked toward the figure, who was on his knees.

"Stand up you pathetic waste of metal." The 'master' ordered. The figure quickly got to his feet, holding his brother in front of him. The 'master' took the second figure and carried him away.

"Thank you… 'master.'" The figure said before he walked away. The figure was left alone in a dimly lit room. He sat down in the nearest corner and waited.

Back with the crew, they hastily made their way back to the pizzeria.

"I want to know who they were, and what they wanted." Freddy said.

"Apparently, they were animatronics as well." Teddy added.

"Who do you think they were?" Goldy asked.

"I don't know, hun…" Bon Bon murmured.

"They can't be good, after what they did." Bonnie grumbled.

"I can' wai' un'il they show their wor'hless faces again. I'll show 'em wha' fer!" Foxy growled.

"Calm down, Foxy. Now is not the time to seek vengeance." Teddy said. "We want to learn of our opponents before we attack."

"Aye aye…" Foxy muttered. The girls didn't speak. This time, the animatronics slowed down before they arrived at the pizzeria. Freddy finally got the hang of stopping. They walked into the restaurant, looking for Mike, Rick, Thomas, and Crystal.

"Guys! We're back! And we need to talk to you!" Freddy announced. Crystal came out of the girl's restroom.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We need to talk to you guys." Freddy said. "Where are the others?"

"I'm here." Mike said. "Thomas is in the parts and service room. I'm not sure where Rick is."

"I'm right here." Rick said walking up the basement steps. "We got a lot of stuff downstairs."

"Can you get Thomas?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure." Rick said running to the parts and service room.

"What's all this about?" Mike asked.

"Something happened." Blu said. "Something that we aren't too sure about." Mike scrunched up his face in confusion. Rick returned with Thomas and the group sat down together at a table.

"So, what's the matter?" Mike implored.

"We were training," Goldy began. "And all of a sudden there was this huge explosion. So we all took cover. And Bonnie had to act all proud and stuff so he got out and started calling out in the dust cloud. And when it cleared, something grabbed him and put this… glowing dusty… gold disk around his neck."

"Where was this?" Thomas asked.

"Just outside of town in an empty field." Roxy answered.

"Okay, go on." Mike said.

"Yeah and then, we got out to help him. And another figure came out and stopped Foxy from moving. Like literally stopped him from moving. Teddy blasted a wave of air and blew the second guy away, then Bonnie hit the first one with the back of his head. Then the first guy grabbed his friend and they left."

"Any clues to who they are?" Crystal asked.

"All we know really is that they were really strong." Bonnie said.

"Oh, we also know they were animatronics!" Freddy announced. Thomas's eyes widened. "We discovered this when Bonnie head butted the first figure. Bonnie hit his eye and electrical sparks flew out of his head."

"Animatronics...?" Thomas muttered.

"From the sounds of it." Crystal said.

"How is that possible?" Mike asked. Crystal shrugged.

"This isn't right…" Thomas muttered. The teen shot up and walked to the manager's office.

"Thomas, where are you going?" Rick asked.

"I'm about to fix this shit." Thomas growled. Thomas burst through the manager's door.

"Whoa! What's the problem!?" Mr. Reynolds asked in surprise.

"Mr. Reynolds. Gadget is up to something. I'm not sure what exactly it is but we need something to defend ourselves."

"Um… okay. The animatronics aren't doing that?" The manager asked.

"No, they are the targets from what I'm hypothesizing. But I think I have a defense." Thomas answered.

"You do? What?" the manager implored.

"I'm gonna bring it in tomorrow, if you allow me." Thomas said.

"If it can help us against Gadget, sure!" Mr. Reynolds exclaimed.

"Great, thanks, sir." Thomas replied with a nod before walking back into the dining room. "I'll be back tomorrow guys."

"Wh-where are you going now?" Freddy asked.

"You'll see. Stop asking so many questions." Thomas replied before the double doors were shut abruptly. The group stared at the double doors in confusion.

"What the heck, man?" Bonnie muttered, his right eye twitched a bit.

"I don't know but I'm going to sleep…" Bon Bon went to the show stage.

"I wonder what's got him so worked up." Blu said.

"Uh, hello! You guys!" Rick semi-shouted. "He wants to protect you. And apparently, all of us do. And for some reason we are doing whatever we can to protect you guys."

"Yeah, you're right. And you say that like it's a bad thing." Bonnie said.

"Sometimes it is, I ain't gonna lie." Rick replied with his hands up. Freddy grimaced slightly.

"Why would you say that?" Roxy asked.

"You guys can get a little annoying. I mean, you're like kids sometimes. And we are the parents who are trying to make sure that you don't get into trouble." Rick said.

"You should talk!" Bonnie yelled.

"Exactly! You are the most immature one here!" Freddy added.

"I agree! If anyone behaves more like a child, it's you Rick!" Teddy growled.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I'm not dissing you! I'm just pointing something out." Rick replied.

"SO ARE WE!" The animatronics yelled back in unison.

"Damn… tough crowd." Rick muttered.

"Will you all be quiet!? I'm trying to sleep!" Bon Bon yelled.

"Sorry!" Goldy said, jumping to his feet and running over to the female blue bunny. He kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, honey." Bon Bon hugged Goldy and fell asleep. Goldy grinned and hugged her back before he gently laid her on the show stage.

"Goldy never ceases to amaze me at how much he cares for her." Teddy said.

"Yeah, that's my brother." Freddy beamed.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Blu asked.

"I have no idea." Crystal muttered.

"I'm at a loss too." Bonnie said.

"Maybe we can all do the same that Bon Bon is." Freddy suggested. "We shouldn't have any customers today. At least, I don't think so." Roxy headed to Kid's Cove to sleep. Chica and Chira went to the show stage and slept. Freddy, Teddy, Bonnie, and Blu went to the show stage to sleep as well. Goldy decided to sleep on the roof and Foxy went to Kid's Cove with Roxy. This left Mike and Crystal in the dining room.

"Well, dang." Mike muttered. Bon Bon sat up and looked for Goldy.

"He's upstairs on the roof." Mike told the female blue bunny. Bon Bon got up and went to the roof. "And she can't spend a minute without Goldy."

"That's kinda obvious. Anyways, I'm gonna hit the hay." Crystal said and walked off. Mike sighed and laid his forehead on the table in front of him and fell asleep. Bon Bon shook Goldy.

"H-huh? What?" Goldy uttered.

"I wanna cuddle…" Bon Bon murmured sleepily.

Goldy giggled softly and hugged Bon Bon, "I don't mind." Bon Bon snuggled closer to Goldy and fell asleep. Goldy grinned and snuggled closer to Bon Bon before falling asleep himself.

The animatronics were able sleep through the rest of the day, as Freddy's assumption was correct. No one came to the restaurant surprisingly. Mike, Rick, and Crystal had fallen asleep in different parts of the restaurant while most of the animatronics slept on the show stage, with the exception of Goldy, Bon Bon, Roxy, and Foxy. The next morning, Goldy awoke inside a floating ice bubble.

"Huh? What the…?" Goldy muttered. "What's going on?" Bon Bon stayed asleep, lightly snoring. Goldy tapped the inside of the bubble lightly, causing it to jiggle slightly. He giggled a bit and looked at Bon Bon. "Sweetheart, wake up, please." He said warmly, gently shaking the female blue bunny. Bon Bon groaned and opened her eyes.

"Wha…?" she asked.

"We're inside an ice bubble. Can you put us back on the ground?" Goldy asked sweetly. Bon Bon looked around before sitting up, the bubble shattered. The two fell on the ground abruptly.

"That hurt…" Goldy muttered, wincing in pain.

"Huh… They never floated before…" Bon Bon mumbled.

"Well, if you can throw ice at someone, I imagine that you can make an ice bubble float too." Goldy mumbled, getting to his feet.

"They never floated. I've made multiple of them." Bon Bon said.

"Hmm, maybe it's something new." Goldy suggested. "Anyway, let's get downstairs." The gold bear helped the female blue bunny to her feet. Bon Bon yawned. Goldy giggled and led her down the steps. Everyone else was awake as well. Goldy walked Bon Bon to the nearest table before he went into the kitchen.

"I slept well." Freddy said, stretching his arms. "Anyone else?"

"I did." Teddy said. "It was quite pleasant."

"I slept well too." Bonnie said with a loud burp.

"Where did that come from? You haven't eaten anything." Freddy asked, attempting not to get mad.

"Dunno, it was just there so I let it out." Bonnie yawned. Freddy narrowed his eyes before closing them completely and sighing. "What's your problem?"

"I'm trying not to yell at you." Freddy said.

"Oh, pfft, good luck with that." Bonnie chuckled, jumping off the stage. Bon Bon got up and walked to the kitchen. Goldy was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat as Bon Bon walked in. Bon Bon snatched some pepperoni and munched happily.

"Hi Bon Bon." Goldy greeted, coming out of the refrigerator.

"Hi." Bon Bon returned.

"How are you?" Goldy asked her, kissing her cheek.

"A bit tired but good." Bon Bon answered. "How about you?"

"I'm pretty good. I'm a bit gassy so I'm gonna say excuse me now." Goldy giggled. Bon Bon rolled her eyes. "It's true."

"You're odd, but I still love you." Bon Bon said.

"Hehehe." Goldy giggled in response. Bon Bon rolled her eyes again. "Can I have a bite of your stash?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." Bon Bon said in a joking manner. Goldy giggled again and made a puppy face.

"Please~?" He asked.

"Hmmmm…" Bon Bon tapped her chin. "Maybe." Goldy then open his mouth, his eyes still gleaming. Bon Bon giggled and gave some to Goldy. Goldy grinned and munched on the combination happily. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the main room. Thomas had returned wheeling in a tall crate.

"Oh, don't mind me." He yelled, pausing to look at both Freddy and Teddy.

"I need one of you for my, er, project, care to assist me?" The technician inquired.

"Um, sure." Freddy replied, a bit reluctant. The brown bears each went to opposite sides and assisted Thomas in hoisting the giant crate.

"What is this, exactly?" Teddy implored.

"A, uh, safeguard in case things go bad." Thomas answered, easing the crate into the Parts and Service room.

"And, what is it exactly?" Teddy asked again.

Thomas sighed dramatically, "Can't things stay a mystery? Well, you'll see in a second." He put the crate down and walked over to cables resting on one of the tables.

"Which one of you wants to be the lucky donor?" He asked a bit too creepily.

"Donor? Of what?" Freddy asked.

"You two are the most suitable for a base mindset for the thing I want to set up here. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Thomas assured.

"That's a lie." Teddy murmured. "In most cases, when one says that the other won't feel a thing, it presumably is quite the opposite."

Thomas stared at him, "That's just a stereotype."

"It's not that big of a deal, Teddy. I'll do it." Freddy said.

"Excellent!" Thomas cried, "I thank you for your donation, Mr. Fazbear!" He patted the cleared table, "Now just sit down and we can get to work!"

"Uh, sure." Freddy returned with a slight chuckle before he sat atop the table. "It really won't hurt, will it?"

"Not at all, mainly because I'll be turning you off during this. Other than that, if you guys can take blows from other superpowered beings, I think you can take this." Thomas replied, opening up the back of Freddy's head to plug in the cables.

"Ready?" Thomas asked.

"As I'll ever be." Freddy returned. The technician proceeded to lean over and switch Freddy offline, turning to Teddy as he warmed up his hands.

"If you would kindly vacate the premises for this, that would be greatly appreciated." Thomas said to the bear. Teddy gave the teen a questionable look before he nodded and walked out of the room. Thomas made sure to lock the door behind him before going to work on the crate, revealing the object within and laying it down on the adjacent table from Freddy. With all things in order, Thomas checked his connections before going to work on the data transfer. Outside the Parts and Service room, the other animatronics were quietly and patiently waiting for Thomas and Freddy.

"What are you doing back out here, Teddy?" Bonnie asked.

"The boy asked me to vacate the area. So I did. I'm not certain why, but I didn't feel like questioning him." Teddy replied. Bonnie shrugged.

"We all have those moments, sir." Bon Bon said, twitching an ear.

"Yeah. But does Thomas seem a bit shady to you?" Goldy asked. "Or is that just me?"

"He does seem to be hiding something, from the way he acts." Roxy confirmed.

"He be jus' tryin' to make thin's better fer us." Foxy countered.

"I guess you're right. He, Mike, Crystal, and… well sometimes Rick, care for us very much." Blu said.

"Tha' be th' truth." Foxy agreed.

"It's all good so we should leave the subject." Bon Bon muttered. Suddenly, the lights overhead seemed to flicker as loud zap was heard from within the Parts and Service room. Thomas poked his head out a moment later.

"Sorry about that, but I'm practically done! Come and see!" He called, gesturing for them to join him. The animatronics quickly ran into the Parts and Service room, all of them were excited.

Freddy woke up and shook his head quickly, "Okay, I'm assuming it's done."

"Indeed!" Thomas squeaked as he ran over to the opposite table to assess his creation. Lying there was a humanoid animatronic, almost as tall as Mario, sporting a formal suit. After a moment, he opened his blue eyes and studied his surroundings.

"Où suis-je?" (Where am I?) The animatronic asked in French.

"Welcome, Monsieur Debonair to-" Thomas proceeded to gesture to the other animatronics, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The animatronic stared at him.

"Pourquoi suis-je ici?" (Why am I here?) He asked.

Thomas face seemed to twitch, "Uh, well, because I, your, uh, creator, decided that this is where you shall live…" He appeared unsure on how to answer the animatronic's questions.

Freddy walked up to the animatronic, "My name is Freddy. Nice to meet you."

Monsieur Debonair extended a slender hand, "Enchanté, Freddy." (Pleased to meet you, Freddy.)

"Ah, sorry, I'll tweak your language settings now." Thomas announced, tuning controls in the back of Debonair's head so that things would be better.

"Is it working, MD?" Thomas inquired.

"I believe so, sir." Debonair replied in a French accent, but nonetheless in English, "What am I, exactly?"

"Alive." Thomas replied after a moment, "I have just proved one of my theories and I am _so _psyched!"

Debonair regarded the others, "Do any of you speak French? It just feels easier coming out of my mouth."

"That's what she said." Bonnie said, causing him to get slapped by Bon Bon.

"No, unfortunately." Freddy replied, "Perhaps Thomas does."

"Oui, heureusement, je parle assez bien." (Yes, thankfully, I speak it quite well.) Thomas affirmed.

"Well, good for you, darlings. Now I'm going to the roof if anyone cares." Bon Bon said and went to the roof.

Debonair stared at his body in a mixture of awe and confusion, "Creator, tell me more of this place."

"Anyone find that a little weird?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you find weird?" Debonair inquired innocently.

"You calling Thomas 'creator' and stuff, it just bugs me." Bonnie replied, concern on his face.

Debonair just simply stared, "I am confused as to why that bothers you."

"Well, Thomas did bring you to life, but you should have your own freedom." Bonnie argued.

"You're making no sense!" Thomas exclaimed, "Of course he has his own freedom! You're acting like he is my slave!"

"In all respect, sir," Debonair said to the technician, "I do consider you my 'master'. It is only fair for your kindness."

Thomas gaped at him and facepalmed, "Look, MD-"

"Bonnie, stop it." Freddy interjected, "You need to realize Debonair has just been activated, he doesn't understand what is going on."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Debonair asked, the monotone tone of his voice suddenly seemed cold.

Freddy looked taken aback, "No, I would never call you that."

"Bon." (Good) Debonair replied simply, fixing his gaze on Bonnie once more, "What is your trouble with me, lapin?" (bunny)

"What did you call me?" Bonnie growled.

"A 'bunny' as you say, no?" Debonair responded.

"Nothing, dude, you just creep me out." Bonnie huffed.

"Pourquoi?" (Why?) Debonair asked.

The bunny shrugged, "I dunno what you mean, but you just creep me out."

Debonair turned to Freddy, "Tell me why he is like this, ours porter." (bear)

"Sorry?" Freddy inquired.

"He called you 'bear'." Thomas clarified.

"Ah," Freddy said, "Well, he's always like that."

"Sometimes getting on all of our nerves." Roxy said.

"Shut it, all of you, just leave me alone!" Bonnie growled.

"It is not my fault you are so angry with others, lapin." (bunny) Debonair retorted.

Bonnie's grit his teeth, "Yeah, well, just piss off, then."

Freddy glared at him, "Apologize, Bonnie. Now."

Bonnie scowled back, "He insulted _me_, Freddy, don't think I'm always attacking people."

"I don't care, you shouldn't be rude in the first place." Freddy chastised.

"Both of you need to calm down." Roxy told them.

"Indeed, we need to stay friendly or else something might get out of hand…" Thomas agreed, watching the conflict in a worried matter.

"He thinks I'm stupid!" Bonnie whined, pointing at Debonair.

The animatronic man stared at his finger, "Are you challenging me to a duel?" Everyone turned to the French animatronic.

"Uh, oh…" Thomas murmured.

"Oh, well, if you want to fight about it, I'm down! After all, you can't bea-" Bonnie taunted before suddenly being tripped and pinned to the floor. Whilst gasping for air, he looked up into Debonair's harsh blue eyes as the animatronic had one hand trained on the bunny's neck and the other pushing down on his chest.

"What. The. Hell!?" Bonnie struggled to choke out while Debonair held him.

"You challenged me to a duel, so I accepted." Debonair responded, pressing down on him.

"_Stop this right now!" _Freddy snarled, his eyes shifting into white pinpricks.

Debonair seemed unfazed, "My apologies, Freddy, but it was a challenge."

"I don't care if it was a challenge, you don't fight in this family." Freddy growled. Debonair stood, releasing Bonnie, he was nearly a head above the brown bear. Reaching into his crate, Debonair pulled out a black disc and pushed the button on it, transforming it into a stovepipe top hat.

Placing it on his head, Debonair replied to Freddy, "Have you never sense of respect, ours porter? When two issue a challenge, it is most dishonorable to interrupt."

"I don't care." Freddy said flatly.

"Oh, I see." Debonair said, tugging on the brim of his hat, "You wish to challenge me as head of this family, yes?"

"Are you saying you want to overthrow me!?" Freddy exclaimed.

Debonair shrugged nonchalantly, "If that is the bet in which you want to contend for, then so be it." The room went in shock as everyone stared at the new animatronic.

"Stop him, Thomas!" Teddy cried.

Thomas went wide-eyed, "I can't just 'stop' him! He can kill me!"

"But you'll fight us? Whose side are you on!?" Teddy exclaimed.

"I knew he was a traitor!" Bonnie yelled.

"ARRÊTEZ!" (STOP!) Debonair shouted, causing everyone to stare at him. When they were all quiet, Debonair sized up Freddy.

"Do you accept the challenge, Freddy?" Debonair implored. Freddy stared back, his eyes wavering between normal and their pinpricked state.

"This is insane, Freddy!" Teddy shouted to his counterpart. For once, the other brown bear ignored him. Bon Bon came running into the room.

"What is going on!?" Bon Bon asked.

"It seems Monsieur Debonair has issued a challenge towards Freddy. Winner leads the family…" Teddy replied, his eyes fixed on his angered counterpart.

"Oh dear… this could go badly." Bon Bon sighed.

"Where will our venue be?" Debonair inquired, "Ici?" (Here?)

"Not happening, I'm not risking damaging the restaurant." Freddy replied before turning to his family, "We'll go to the field we were in earlier."

"Wha' if thos' othar animatronics come bac'?" Foxy asked.

Freddy was already walking out, "Then they will regret being there in the first place." Slowly but surely, the other animatronics filed out and used their respective powers to travel back to the field that they were attacked in. The humans drove in Mike's car.

"What the hell were you thinking, Thomas!?" Rick exclaimed.

"Shut up, Rick." Thomas muttered, venom dripping from his voice.

"Thomas, calm down." Crystal told him.

"I didn't ask for this!" Thomas screamed, "I just wanted to boot up Debonair and be done with it. I've been waiting on bringing him online for a while now." The animatronic in question was perched on top of Mike's car, peeking down into the passenger seat to look at his creator.

"It is not your fault, maître. (master) It is a simple duel." Debonair said. Everyone stared at how his hat was staying glued to the top of his head.

"Uh, how is he doing that?" Rick asked.

"I put magnets in his head." Thomas muttered, his angry eyes fixed on the countryside.

"If I may ask," Mike piped up, "Can Debonair fight? Like, keep up with Freddy?" Thomas glanced at his creation, who was staring right back.

"Yes, however, his abilities can be explained while those with Gadget's upgrades cannot. After all, his purpose is my anti-Gadget buffer." Thomas explained.

"Which means?" Mike asked.

"It means that he is the only non-Gadget animatronic in the group, except for Holly and maybe Mario." Thomas informed them, "This means if Gadget pulls anything, Debonair can keep us safe from whatever the hell they throw at us." He turned to Crystal, "Would you consider upgrading Holly as well?"

"Most likely." Crystal replied, tapping away on a laptop.

"If I may say, please give her, like, laser eyes, or something." Rick said, causing Mike to roll his eyes. Crystal cracked a smile.

"Sorry, but no." Crystal said. "I ain't ripping off Cyclops from X-Men. That just isn't cool. Plus he pulls it off like a bawse."

"Agreed…" Rick muttered.

"You guys wouldn't believe how many people thought I was ripping off stuff like 'Saints Row' or CorridorDigital's 'Dubstep Guns' when I was Soundwave, it was so annoying. Thankfully, we stayed out of public affairs, for the most part." Thomas admitted.

He turned to Debonair, "En fait, je envisageais de vous donner un laser, il irait bien avec votre personnel." (Actually, I was considering giving you a laser, it would go well with your staff.)

"Interessant." (Interesting) Debonair replied.

"It really is bothering me now," Rick stated, turning towards Crystal, "What kind of powers would you give Holly, Crystal?"

"Well, kinda a toss up. Either reality warping or time manipulation. It'd be weak and only work on small groups." Crystal said.

"Time!? Damn, that's some shit right there." Rick stated.

"Le temps est une puissance redoutable." (Time is a formidable power.) Debonair informed Thomas.

"En effet." (Indeed) Thomas replied, considering how it would fare in a real-world scenario.

"And I'm in!" Crystal cheered.

"Into what?" Thomas asked, turning to face her.

"Taking a look in Gadget's latest project and anything useful." Crystal said.

"Anything noteworthy?" Mike mused.

"Hmm… Not yet but I'll let you know when I do." Crystal said. They drove on for a few more minutes until they arrived at the field.

"Debonair, écoutez-moi, quand tu battre avec lui, ne l'a pas tué. Il ne est pas une menace." (Debonair, listen to me, when you fight him, do not kill him. He is not a threat.) Thomas instructed as the animatronic slid off the top of the car to land aside his creator.

"Compris." (Understood) Debonair responded before walking towards Freddy who was surrounded by the other animatronics.

"How do you want to do this?" Freddy asked flatly. Thomas glanced at Teddy, who was glaring at him.

"I'm sure that you think this is my fault." The technician rebutted to the bear.

"I just have a feeling you orchestrated it." Teddy admitted, his arms crossed.

"I didn't, but not like you care." Thomas muttered as he approached the pair about to duel.

"Alright, since I'm apparently going to preside over this, my number one rule is I want no killing, _at all_." Both simply nodded, a bad sign.

"Before we begin, can we just drop this stupid bet on who gets to lead?" Thomas offered to them.

"Debonair said it himself," Freddy spoke, his voice surprisingly deep, "There's no turning back from a challenge." The technician winced before raising his hands.

"Well, I guess on three, then. One…" Freddy's swords were drawn at the ready.

"Two…" Debonair's back suddenly opened as an object shot out, causing him to grab it. It seemed like a black cane, but it elongated when Debonair flipped a switch. A moment later, blades burst from both ends. Thomas paused, thinking about what he was about to unleash, something, however, seemed to pull at him with excitement.

"Three…" He said, before the two charged each other, weapons at the ready. Debonair and Freddy launched themselves toward each other. Anger seemed to be consuming the brown bear as he lashed out with a battle cry. Freddy made the first attack and swung one of his swords diagonally and the other laterally, crossing his arms. Debonair calmly dodged both weapons, planting his feet on the hilts of Freddy's swords. The bear went straight to the ground, and Debonair continued the attack by landing a backflip kick in Freddy's chin. Freddy staggered backwards, cringing in bear's eyes became white pinpricks again as he re-engaged the tall humanoid. Debonair stood still, his blade poised in Freddy's direction. A wicked grin went across Freddy's face as he ran toward the Debonair. Instead of attacking however, Freddy sprinted around the tall humanoid at the speed of sound. A sonic boom emitted right where Debonair was standing, however he didn't lose any ground. The other's however were having a hard time staying on their feet. Debonair's eyes attempted to find Freddy in the black and blue vortex that spun around him. The French humanoid made his decision and stuck the blade of his sword in the vortex path. Somehow, Freddy was able to see this and dodge the blade just in time, jumping over it and kicking Debonair in the face.

"Freddy seems to be going all out." Mike muttered.

"Does he care that much about his family? Or his he doing this for personal reasons?" Thomas asked himself.

"Freddy isn't the type of guy who thinks about himself. Actually, I don't think the word selfish is in his vocabulary." Mike replied. Thomas shrugged but took extreme interest in the fight. Bon Bon hid her face in Goldy's chest, unable to watch. Goldy hugged Bon Bon as he watched the fight continue. He wanted Freddy to win of course, but he'd rather not be happening at all. Debonair was just recovering from Freddy's kick when the bear leapt into the air and attempted to kick the tall humanoid in the gut. Debonair blocked the kick, using the middle of his cane. Freddy responded by swinging both of his swords downward, aiming at Debonair's head. Debonair side stepped to dodge the blades and stabbed one of the ends of his cane into the ground. Using the cane as leverage, Debonair jumped kicked Freddy's back. Freddy fell forward and front flipped back onto his feet.

"Est-ce tout?" (Is that it?) Debonair asked calmly. Freddy growled and sprinted toward the tall humanoid. The bear wasn't certain what Debonair had said but he assumed it was offensive. Freddy thrusted one sword forward and followed suit by swinging the other one upward. Debonair blocked both attacks. Freddy came up with an idea in the middle of his third swing, which caused him to hesitate. Seeing this as an opening, Debonair forcefully thrusted his staff into Freddy's chest, sending the bear flying backward.

"Freddy!" Most of the group watching cried. Freddy grunted as he hit the ground powerfully. He rolled backwards and landed back on his feet, his hand digging into the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Goldy called.

"I'm fine, butt out." Freddy snapped. Goldy flinched from Freddy's stern attitude. Freddy wiped his chest and found a small amount of oil leaking. Freddy looked at the oil and growled. After a few seconds, Debonair started to walk toward Freddy. To Freddy, it felt a bit antagonizing. But Freddy finally decided to relax. He inhaled deeply before he exhaled slowly.

"L'ours saigne…" (The bear bleeds…) Debonair stated as he headed after his opponent.

Freddy grinned and looked forward at Debonair. "Let the real fight begin." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah! Whoo! We were waiting for this! So, one of the most action filled parts of this story ensuse! But what is this!? It's a fight between two allies?! Who shall win? The leader, Freddy Fazbear? Or the French Humanoid, Debonair? And what is Freddy's true motive to this fight? And what is Debonair's? There is only one way to find out! The hype continues! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	6. Worthy

Worthy

Freddy charged at Debonair with a large grin on his face. The bear picked up both of his swords on his way. Debonair focused closely on Freddy, attempting to read his next move. Freddy ran forward toward him and stopped on a dime, right in front of him. Debonair flinched at fast Freddy had stopped.

"I just wanted to say this was a very pleasant fight," Freddy said. "I have enjoyed myself to the fullest, but now I believe we both stop holding back and have at it. Because as for me, I'm ready. And I hope you're ready for Freddy."

"Quoi que tu dites." (Whatever you say.) Debonair replied simply. Freddy chuckled, not knowing what Debonair said, but pretended like he did.

"Let's go." Freddy said.

"Allons-y." (Let's go.) Debonair returned. Freddy beamed and jumped up into the air, landing behind Debonair. The humanoid turn around only to punch in the face. He staggered off and Freddy sped around him to kick him in the stomach.

"You're too slow~!" Freddy taunted. The bear continued to juggle the humanoid, moving too fast for Debonair to keep up. Freddy backflip kicked Debonair in the air and knocked him back down onto the ground with the hilt of his sword. "Is that all you've got, Monsieur Debonair?" Debonair didn't answer, he just got back on his feet and faced Freddy. The bear still had his proud grin. Debonair made a very slight scowl and attempted to kick Freddy. The bear jumped and Debonair responded by jumping and kicking Freddy in the head, back to the ground. The bear grunted and fell face first. "Why can't I keep my face out of the dirt?!" Freddy cried, his voice muffled. Debonair picked Freddy up by the back of his super suit, tossing him up lightly and grabbing his throat. Freddy gasped for air, not expecting Debonair to do so.

"Vous battez bien, pour un animal." (You fight well, for an animal.) Debonair taunted.

"Debonair, stop! I said no killing!" Thomas shouted.

"Don't worry, maître. (master) I shall not kill him." Debonair replied. Freddy's legs flailed around as he attempted to break loose from Debonair's monstrous grip. Freddy then kneed Debonair in the stomach. The humanoid took the hit but didn't react. Freddy could feel himself slipping away, gasping for air.

"L-l-let g-g-go!" He managed to choke out.

"Once you are unconscious, I shall." Debonair said simply. Freddy glared at the French humanoid. One of his arms fell beside him. He was losing his strength with every second that went by. Freddy took his other hand and grabbed his remaining sword, placing it on Debonair's arm.

"L-l-l-leet… g-g-gooo…" Freddy gasped, his vision was becoming blurry. Debonair did not show any sign of releasing his grip.

"My master can repair me when this is over. It is over, mon victoire. (my victory) You have lost." Debonair said. Freddy's mouth was wide open, he desperately needed air. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He dropped his sword, his other arm falling beside him.

"DEBONAIR! STOP!" Thomas shouted. Debonair wouldn't listen, he was extremely loyal to Thomas but he wouldn't let go of Freddy. The bear made one final gasp before his entire body went limp and Debonair dropped him to the ground.

"It is over." Debonair said.

"Who's to say?" Freddy muttered, coughing heavily. Debonair looked at the bear, surprised that he was still awake.

"How?" he asked.

"It's called acting, dumbass." Freddy growled. "So, you wanted to at least put me near death, huh?" Debonair didn't reply. "The feeling is mutual." Freddy stood up and grabbed his two swords. "But because your Thomas' _toy_ I won't." Debonair stared at Freddy blankly. Freddy's eyes seemed dim, but he stood firm. The bear walked toward the humanoid. "I will fight you until I know that my family is safe under me. I will trust not anyone or anything to take care of my family other than myself. Because I know only I have their best interest at heart. And when you attack someone's family, you are begging for them to kill you." Debonair seemed a bit disinterested by Freddy's speech.

"You sure do talk a lot." Debonair said.

"And you talk to little. You aren't like I am." Freddy replied. "Let's finish this. I'm hungry." Debonair raised an eyebrow at the bear, he couldn't figure him out. The bear lunged at the humanoid, both swords in one hand. Debonair simply side stepped. Freddy smirked and swung one sword backwards, missing cleanly.

"Well, though my theory that animatronic could be achieved was correct, I was wrong to say that Debonair is like Freddy." Thomas commented.

"Sometimes, Thomas, you need to forget what kind of world we live and just go with it." Mike advised.

"You must be losing energy. Your aim is failing." Debonair concluded. Suddenly, Debonair felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked at it and saw wires sticking out of it.

"Who said that my sword has to hit you?" Freddy asked proudly. Freddy had sent an energy wave through the swing of his sword! The energy wave cut Debonair, not the sword.

"Hm." Debonair uttered simply. Freddy jumped into the air and had one sword aimed at Debonair's chest. Debonair ducked and dodge the sword only to be kicked away. Freddy had planted his sword into the ground to use as leverage as Debonair had. The bear sprinted toward the direction the tall humanoid was falling, beating him to the ground. Freddy made a battle cry and kicked Debonair away again. Freddy did the same, only with a punch, dropping his swords as he went. The bear made several lands to Debonair's chest then a hit the Debonair's back with the heel of his foot. And before Debonair could hit the ground, Freddy kneed him back into mid air. Freddy made on final punch, putting in every last ounce of energy he had left aiming it at Debonair's face. Freddy's fist made contact with Debonair. It had so much force that he was able to make the back of Debonair's head make contact with the ground. Freddy stood back up, breathing heavily.

"Now… it's over." he said. Debonair laid on the ground, his blue eyes dimly lit.

"Well played, mon adversaire." (my opponent) he replied. Freddy grinned and helped him up. "You are a splendid fighter."

"As are you." Freddy returned the compliment. "I still have too much to learn, however." Debonair smiled and patted Freddy's back. The two walked toward the group, who were thoroughly astonished by their power.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Freddy. I enjoyed this challenge." Debonair said.

"The feeling is mutual." Freddy replied, holding out his paw. Debonair shook Freddy's paw firmly.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Thomas exclaimed. "I took the opportunity to take notes, and if I do say so myself, Debonair you are a magnificent robot! And Freddy! I don't know how you did it but that was awesome! Both of you are amazing!"

"Okay, but before you continue with your yelling, we must get back to the restaurant. It's open today and I am starving." Freddy said. Bon Bon suddenly collapsed.

"Aahhh! Bon Bon!" Goldy shouted as he caught her. "Bon Bon! Wake up! Eeehh!" Bon Bon didn't react.

"Th' lass is ou' cold." Foxy said.

"With all the suspense, I'm not surprised." Roxy said.

"She'll be okay. She's just gonna rest for a little while." Blu chortled. "Isn't that right, Bon Bon?"

"Dude, she's not gonna answer." Bonnie said.

"I know, that was part of the joke." Blu replied.

"Oh, pfft, sorry." Bonnie said with his hands up.

"Are we heading back or we staying?" Chica asked.

"We're heading back. I think that was enough suspense for a little while." Mike said.

"I agree." Thomas chuckled. "But would it be okay if Debonair here could join your team? I mean, he was supposed to be a fail safe if anything went wrong. And with him, you guys will be even stronger."

"Of course he can be on our team. Just remember your place." Freddy answered with a slight chuckle.

"Merci beaucoup." (Thank you very much) Debonair said. The group then made their way back to the pizzeria. The humans in the car with Debonair. On their way back to the pizzeria, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. Someone they had met not too long ago. One of the "figures." He knelt on the edge of a building. He had watched the entire fight between Freddy and Debonair. He smirked widely and disappeared. He disappeared to the headquarters of whoever he worked for.

"Master, I have news." The figure said.

"Put a cork in it. You have a new mission." The 'master' said. "Oh, and your brother is in the other room." The figure looked much more lively, hearing this. "I want you two to go to the pizzeria tomorrow. Bring one of the animatronics to me."

"It shall be done, master. Would you like him or her, dead or alive?" The figure asked.

"Either will do." The 'master' replied simply. The figure bowed and walked into the room where his brother was. The 'master' stared out a window, chuckling to himself.

The Fazbear Crew was just arriving at the pizzeria, they noticed people were lining up at the doors.

"Oh great! We're late!" Bonnie yelled. Bon Bon still hadn't woken up.

"We can see that, Bonnie." Roxy said.

"It's no big deal, guys." Freddy told them, a smile was present on his face. "We'll just sneak in through the back and no one will see us. Debonair however, you will have to stay out of sight, alright?"

"Understood." Debonair replied. The Fazbear Crew quickly made their way to the back of the restaurant as the others pulled up in the front.

"How are we going to sneak Debonair in?" Rick asked.

"Relax, bruh. Debonair resembles a human. He doesn't have to sneak in." Thomas said.

"Oh you're right, duh!" Rick grinned.

"Alright, so act natural, okay, MD?"

"Oui, maitre." (Yes, master) Debonair said.

"And stop with the master thing. I mean, yeah, I gave you life and all but, you're your own person." Thomas told the French humanoid. Mike, Rick, Thomas, Crystal, and Debonair got out of the car and casually walk into the restaurant.

"Give us a few seconds, the restaurant will be open momentarily." Mike said, closing the double doors behind himself.

"Okay, so there is a load of people outside. Bon Bon is still out cold. All of us are dressed like super hero comics and we have less than a minute to change all of that. Am I missing anything?" Bonnie summarized.

"Other than the fact that you're looking at the negative of everything, you're pretty good." Goldy said.

"Shut up, Gold." Bonnie muttered. "And someone needs to wake Bon Bon up!"

"You do it, Goldy. She'll probably hit someone else." Blu said.

"Okay." Goldy replied walking to the show stage, where they had laid her. Goldy lightly shook her and called her name. Bon Bon didn't give any response. "Bon Bon, wake up. You need to wake up. _We_ need you to wake up." Goldy said, shaking her a little rougher.

"Hold on, I got this." Bonnie said. "I'm probably gonna get punched in the balls for it, but we need her to wake up."

"I don't think you should risk not having children." Blu laughed.

"Shut up, Blu, I wasn't talking to you." Bonnie snapped, walking toward Bon Bon. He sat beside her and stared into her face. "Bon Bon, wake up." The purple bunny said before he burped loudly in her face. Bon Bon gagged and punched Bonnie. Bonnie staggered backwards, holding his muzzle.

"I f-f-fucking knew it…" Bonnie muttered in pain.

"Ugh, you're nasty…." Bon Bon groaned.

"At least I was able to wake your ass up." Bonnie growled, still in pain. Bon Bon got up and hit Bonnie again. "Stop it! Damn!"

"Then stop being a jerk!" Bon Bon retorted.

"I think you should stop cursing too." Blu said. "There are kids outside."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bonnie growled, tugging at his super suit.

"We have to change. We can't let people see us like this." Freddy said.

"See! I told Mr. Reynolds that having a wardrobe here would come in handy!" Blu shouted irritably.

"Now is not the time, Blu." Teddy said. Bon Bon huffed and marched off.

"Does anyone have anything we can change into?" Freddy asked. "Because I think we are at a loss."

"Ugh, who would have spare clothes just lying around dude?" Rick replied.

"Right…" Freddy muttered.

"Crystal, do you have anything?" Bonnie asked.

"Backroom." Crystal said, still tapping away on her laptop. The animatronics instantly ran to the back room to change.

"You know, sometimes with you two adding all the organs and stuff, I don't think that was such a great idea." Mike said. "But other times, it's great."

"It gives them the chance to be normal… ish. To have families of their own." Crystal said.

"Yeah, it gives them like, a shot at being slightly human. Or better yet, a chance at freedom." Thomas explained, "It also scarred Crystal and I, but it was for science!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mike said. A few moments later, the animatronics came rushing out of the backroom.

"Never speak of that again." Freddy warned Bonnie, who was red faced.

"I g-got it…" Bonnie muttered.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Nothing important." Freddy snarled at the purple bunny beside him. Bonnie avoided eye contact with the others. "Open the doors." With that, Mike went to open the double doors to let the people in. He breathed quickly and unlocked the doors, the people flooded into the building as the animatronics got to their places.

"Hello everyone! My name is-"

"Freddy Fazbear!" The kids interrupted.

"Hehe, yup. That's me." Freddy chuckled. "I hope you guys are ready for some fun!"

"We are!" The children responded.

"When did this turn into a call and response type of shit?" Bonnie whispered to Goldy. Goldy didn't reply, but he slapped the bunny's stomach.

"Don't curse while the kids are here." Goldy told him. Bonnie scowled at the gold bear, rubbing his stomach. Abruptly, the basement door slammed open catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the door. There was incoherent muttering.

"Ugh… this dumb shit. I can't believe this." a familiar voice said.

"Oh no…" Teddy muttered. The light brown bear jumped off the stage and ran to the door.

"What is he doing?" Blu asked.

"Like we know." Bonnie deadpanned. Everyone watch curiously as Teddy seemed to be in a slight panic.

"Gregory, stop!" Teddy said. "There are kids here, stop with that now."

"Oh, hey, Theo. You might want to tell me why the FUCK you locked me downstairs?" Tg asked, yelling the obscenity.

"STOP!" Teddy shouted, putting his hands over his brother's mouth. "It was an accident. I'm sorry." Tg muttered something else but Teddy couldn't understand what he said because he still had his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Even so, how the FUCK! do you leave your brother in the basement?" Tg asked.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Teddy cried. "There are kids here! That's why you were locked up in the first place. Because you didn't know how to keep a conversation rated PG!" Tg laughed stupidly.

"Well, I'm out. And you better apologize." Tg said.

"I already did. I won't have to lock you down there again if you can keep your mouth clean." Teddy replied.

"Got it. But put your dirty-ass hands on my mouth again and I'll piss in your face." Tg warned.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Teddy yelled. "And you say one more obscenity and I'll throw you right back down there!"

"Alright! Calm down." Tg returned. "But seriously, I gotta pee."

"What do you want me to do about it?!" Teddy cried.

"Take me there." Tg chortled stupidly again.

"Shut up and use your legs." Teddy deadpanned before walking back to the show stage. "Forgive me for that little episode, everyone! I apologize."

"Was that Tg?" Goldy asked.

"You couldn't tell by his audacious and obnoxious voice?" Teddy replied, his left eye twitching.

"Does he irritate-"

"Uh guys, let's talk about this later when the restaurant is empty, okay?" Freddy interjected.

"Okay." Goldy said.

"Hehe, anyway. Let's have some fun everyone!" Freddy said, a bit nervous. After quite a nerve racking afternoon, the animatronics were able to handle the kids. Tg was able to keep the rating PG for the kids with his language. Teddy even found Holly in Party Room 3 reading a book. He had wondered why he hadn't seen her in a while. He was quite surprised how Holly could have been that silent for that long just reading a book. When the restaurant closed, the group decided to let Tg and Holly in on what was going on.

"Alright guys. We have something to tell you." Freddy said.

"Shoot." Tg replied. Holly was listening but she had her face embedded in a book.

"All of us… have been updated. Again. And we have super powers." Freddy said. Tg blinked and sucked his teeth, folding his arms.

"You know what, fuck all of y'all! How the fuck do you lock me downstairs just before you get super powers!? WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! That is fucked up! I mean seriously! You selfish sons of bitches! How- what- who! Fuck man!" Tg ranted. Holly closed her book and hit Tg with it.

"S-shut up." Holly said and went back to reading.

"Did you not just here what the fuck they just said!?" Tg cried. They have fuckin' super powers! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GIVE THEM SUPER POWERS AND NOT US! THAT'S SO MUCH BULL SHIT!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Holly yelled, snarling. Goldy was laughing his head off at Tg.

"Dude! You think this is funny!? This is so much bull shit it's not even funny! How can you laugh!?" Tg yelled.

Teddy slapped Tg across his face, "Shut. Up." Holly huffed and read her book.

"Look, this wasn't exactly something we had much say in. We didn't even know until after." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah… hehe. Gadget updated us and just did it. We didn't know what they were doing until they did it." Goldy said, chuckling still.

"Whatever. This is still bull shit." Tg muttered angrily. Bon Bon growled and ice wisps hit Tg.

"Yeah! That's even more bull shit! Hit me with your fuckin' powers! Real fuckin' cool!" Tg snapped.

"That's enough, Gregory!" Teddy shouted.

"You're a lucky bear, asshole." Bon Bon snapped. Tg flipped Bon Bon off and folded his arms. Teddy slapped Tg again.

"Dude!" Tg cried.

"I said stop!" Teddy growled.

"Then hit her! She hit me!" Tg yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me. What man hits a girl?" Teddy replied. Tg opened his mouth and closed it.

"Girls are so fuckin' luckly. Maybe that's why they hit us, cause they know we can't hit back." Tg muttered.

"Guess what, I can dish out a punch and I sure as hell can take one." Bon Bon said.

"Don't you dare, Gregory." Teddy warned.

"I wasn't going to…" Tg murmured softly and dejectedly. "Can I just have super powers too please?"

"I don't know. It takes a lot of work for one power and I'm pulling an all-week-no-sleep to work on Holly…adding you will be triple the work! I'm only one woman!" Crystal cried, obviously a bit stressed.

"Not with me around!" Thomas exclaimed, pointing at himself with his thumb. "With me we can get twice the work done, if not triple!" A smiled grew across Tg's face.

"Holly's my creation and I want to keep it simple. Plus, I have plans." Crystal said.

"Then it's settled. You're all mine, Tg." Thomas beamed, rubbing his hands together.

"Dude… that's fucked up. Stop." Tg said, taking a few steps back.

"Sorry, but I'll update you on my own then." Thomas told him. Tg nodded slowly.

"Can I choose my super powers?" Tg asked.

"That depends, what do you have in mind?" Thomas replied. "Crystal has already decided what she is going to give Holly."

"Uh… I can already teleport. How about matter manipulation?" Tg asked with a wild grin.

"Whoa, something like that for you?" Thomas implored, quite surprised.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, son." Tg beamed.

"Son? Do you mean that like Teddy does or like a rapper?" Thomas asked.

"The latter." Tg chuckled.

"Alright, matter manipulation it is." Thomas concluded.

"And Holly will have reality warping and time manipulation." Crystal added.

"Awesome, we're gonna be so badass." Tg said.

"That's not everything either. You're going to get really cool super suits and weapons that coincide with your powers." Thomas told them. Holly wasn't really listening.

"Holly, did you hear?" Teddy asked.

"Hmmmm?" Holly hummed, not looking up from her book.

"Um, sweetheart. Can you look up from your book for a little bit please?" Teddy asked as nicely as possible.

"S-sorry." Holly murmured.

Teddy gave her a small smile, "They said that you and Gregory will be bestowed superpowers as we do. Gregory will have matter manipulation and you will posses the ability to warp reality and manipulate time."

"Oh, okay." Holly muttered.

Teddy sighed contently and hugged Holly, "You're so cute."

"Ugh, you love her too much, Theo." Tg muttered.

"Are you jealous?" Bon Bon asked in a teasing manner.

"Pfft, no. Are you serious? Theo is no one to be jealous of. I mean yeah, great. He has someone he can show his affection to. Someone who will love him no matter what he does… Someone who's always there for you… in your darkest times… Someone you can count on…" Tg's voice trailed off.

"Deep…" Bonnie muttered. Bon Bon left.

"Where are you going, Bon Bon?" Goldy called after her.

"Somewhere." Bon Bon said.

"That doesn't tell me much." Goldy murmured before he ran after the female blue bunny. Bon Bon walked up to the roof and Goldy followed her closely.

"Well, why don't we get started?" Thomas suggested.

"Yeah, why not." Tg said walking to the Parts and Service room. On the roof, Bon Bon sat on the edge of the building.

Goldy walked to her side worriedly, "Bon Bon? Are you okay? What was that all about?"

"I have no clue…" Bon Bon admitted.

Goldy gave Bon Bon a questionable look, "Are you alright?"

"As far as I know." Bon Bon said. Goldy hugged Bon Bon tightly and kissed her cheek. He looked into her eyes, a bit worried.

"So, why did you come up here?" he asked her.

"I guess I wanted time up here." Bon Bon said before looking down at herself, pressing her stomach. "Huh…"

"What's the matter?" Goldy implored.

"My stomach feels a bit hard… Or firm." Bon Bon said.

"Hard or firm? That doesn't sound right." Goldy muttered, placing a hand on her tummy. Bon Bon looked at Goldy. "D-do you think…?"

"Think what?" Bon Bon asked.

"Th-that… the other night…?" Goldy stuttered.

"What are you saying?" Bon Bon questioned.

"I think that… y-you might be…" Goldy gulped. "Pr… pregnant." Bon Bon looked back down at her stomach.

"Really?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yeah… I mean. Are you happy about it?" Goldy replied. Bon Bon kissed Goldy.

"Of course I am." Bon Bon purred.

"Okay then. If you're happy, I'm happy." Goldy beamed before he kissed Bon Bon back. "How many do you think?"

"I'm guessing one." Bon Bon said softly.

"Boy or girl?" Goldy grinned again.

"Hmmm, boy." Bon Bon said.

"Hehehe, if so, what do you want to name him?" Goldy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What would YOU name him?" Bon Bon asked.

"Why not Goldy jr." Goldy laughed. Bon Bon giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, how about… Hikaru?" Goldy asked. "It means shining in Japanese."

"I like it." Bon Bon said softly. "Should we tell the others?"

"Sure! They might be excited too!" Goldy beamed, picking Bon Bon up. "What do you think?"

"I certainly hope they'll be happy." Bon Bon giggled and nuzzled Goldy. Goldy giggled as well and ran down the stairs.

"Guys! We've got great news!" Goldy announced.

"So do we!" Thomas exclaimed. "Well, you should already know what ours is. So you go first."

"Okay! Bon Bon and I were talking and we found out something!" Goldy giggled at a high pitch.

"What did you find out?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Bon Bon announced. Everyone froze in astonishment.

"Y-you're… pregnant?" Bonnie muttered.

"As far as we can tell. My stomach is pretty firm." Bon Bon said.

"Isn't that great?!" Goldy grinned.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Blu exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Freddy and Teddy exchanged glances.

"Wow… is pretty much all I can say." Teddy said.

"Um… yeah, wow." Freddy added, blinking his eyes. "This is, truly astonishing news. We are all happy for you of course."

"What is wrong with you guys!? Get happy! These guys are gonna have a baby!" Blu shouted.

"We are happy it's just that… it's a lot to take in." Bonnie said. "I mean, we're talking about a baby animatronic."

"Yeah but, how hard can that be? We can take care of him or her." Goldy said.

"This is so exciting!" Bon Bon cheered.

"Isn't it! I can't wait to meet my new daughter and or son!" Goldy laughed.

"But wait, how are you going to be a superhero and everything with a baby inside you?" Thomas asked.

"I'll manage for a bit. When it gets too much, I'll stay on the sidelines in safety." Bon Bon said.

"Alright. Just make sure that you don't get hit in the stomach." Mike told her.

"I won't, dear." Bon Bon assured.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Goldy shouted. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Like we said, we're happy for you. Just keep it on a bit of a low profile okay? Especially around the children when they are here." Freddy said.

"We will, sir. I'll be sure to keep to the kitchen." Bon Bon said.

"Okay, thank you, Bon Bon." Freddy replied, tipping his hat.

"Well, our news is that Holly and Tg are practically finished with their updates." Thomas said. "I told Crystal that together our work would be really fast."

"Well, let's go get some rest. It's been a long day, especially with the addition of Tg, Holly, and Debonair." Teddy said.

"I agree. Does anyone, oppose?" Freddy asked. No one said anything in reply. "Alright then. We'll see you humans tomorrow."

"Okay, sleep tight guys." Mike said. The humans left the restaurant and headed to their own homes and the animatronics went to sleep in separate places of the restaurant. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**_That was some fight! Intenseness is intense. And it only gets better. Now Bon Bon and Goldy are gonna be a mommy and daddy! Yay for future cuteness that is little animatronic babies! I thanks that all for now. Peace! Frost-chan signing out~_**


	7. The Big One

The Big One

About a few weeks later, the animatronics were extremely elated for the additions of their team. They believed that with every addition to the team, the only got stronger and stronger, and it was true. With the additions of Tg and Holly, they had more power and weapons in their arsenal. And with all the weapons Debonair had in his possession, he was basically a walking tank. It was safe to say they were all becoming a little cocky. They defeated countless people around the city already and were starting to get noticed. People could never get pictures of them specifically, but they were able to acquire pictures of the wrong doers that were immobilized after they had left. The only thing people could really clearly see is that they weren't human. One time, the group had been watching the news on Mike's phone when the local reporter was talking about them. The town was starting to call them, "The Wired Eleven." The group liked the name they were given. They even started to call themselves this. People seemed to really like their new group of superheroes as well. Although, they got a few haters as well, no one that's amazing goes without those. Little did people know that The Wired Eleven were… well, not so common animatronics that work at a family pizzeria.

"Man, this is so cool!" Tg said. "I mean, everyone is starting to know us! Everyone is calling us The Wired Eleven, which I think is a real badass name. And they're takin' pics of all the people we take down. We're unstoppable!"

"Don't say that, Gregory. We aren't unstoppable. Nothing is." Teddy corrected his brother.

"Yeah, but we're pretty darn close!" Tg beamed. Bon Bon had borrowed a laptop and looked for a list of things necessary for babies.

"Well, I guess you're right about that." Goldy giggled.

"No, we just haven't faced anyone who can challenge us yet." Freddy said.

"Wha' abou' those two weir' ones tha' we fough' a lil while ago?" Foxy asked.

"They still weren't a challenge." Roxy said.

"Yeah, Teddy knocked them away with one hit." Bonnie said boastfully. Teddy grinned bashfully, a little embarrassed. Holly smiled at Teddy.

"Yes, but, they aren't just going to give up just because they lost once." Freddy said.

"Looks like they have to me!" Blu shouted. "When was the last time we saw them? Oh that's right, the time we beat them!" The group, excluding Freddy, laugh proudly.

"Guys, you can't behave this way. Yes, we have been quite unbeatable in the last few weeks, but we cannot become complacent. I'm sure they are out there, somewhere, honing their skills so they can come back and defeat us." Freddy told them.

"Ah, Freddy, you worry too much. This isn't some comic book or something." Bonnie chortled.

"Exactly! Which is why we can't let our guard down. They are probably waiting for the opportunity when we are least ready for an attack." Freddy said.

"Listen to this guy, preach." Blu laughed. "Freddy, stop being such a worry wart. Nothing's gonna happen."

Freddy sighed, "I'm warning you all. You need to keep your guard up."

"Alright, Freddy, we got it!" Chira said.

"What's going on?" Bon Bon asked.

"Just everyone is acting complacent because we haven't lost a battle since we became superheroes." Freddy told the female blue bunny.

"I have a reason to be acting like I do. The rest of you need to get your head out of the clouds." Bon Bon told the others.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Preach like Freddy, Bon Bon." Tg snorted.

"The boss is looking out for us! And you act like this!? Is this how you're going to act when one or more of our lives are in danger!?" Bon Bon asked, standing up a little too fast.

"Sorry! Alright! Calm down!" Bonnie said. "We won't do that."

"Yeah, sorry. We got it, we can't be all boastful and stuff." Blu muttered. Bon Bon put a hand to her head and moaned in discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Goldy asked. Bon Bon lurched forward and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Uh, Bon Bon? Are you okay?" Blu asked her, standing up. Bon Bon couldn't make it to the bathroom and threw up.

"Oookay then!" Bonnie yelled, picking his feet up off the ground. Goldy ran over to the female blue bunny to help her.

"Are you okay!?" Goldy asked her, concern written all over his face.

"I stood up to fast…" Bon Bon murmured.

"Oh… are you okay now?" Goldy asked.

"I think so." Bon Bon answered. Goldy gingerly patted Bon Bon's back.

"So… who's gonna clean that up?" Blu muttered.

"It ain' goin' ta be me." Foxy grumbled.

"Just for that, you do it Foxy." Freddy said.

"WHA'!? WHY?!" Foxy cried.

"Because, you are too quick to say something you're not going to do." Freddy said.

"You know what, I'll get it, sir. My mess." Bon Bon said.

Freddy scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way I would let you do it. For two reasons, you're a lady. And the other, you're pregnant. So Foxy, go." The red fox growled and stormed to the bathroom to get a few rags before returning to clean up the mess.

"I was just wondering, why do we listen to you?" Tg asked. "What compels us to follow your orders?"

"I'm going to make a hypothesis and say because it feels right." Freddy laughed.

"Very funny." Tg muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Think of our family as a pack. Freddy is the alpha or leader, so it's more our instincts telling us we can't go against him." Roxy explained.

"That seems about right." Teddy said with a nod.

"Pfft, Freddy!? The alpha male?! Bull! To the shit!" Tg laughed.

"He did defeat me, he has earned my respect." Debonair piped in.

"And yet you follow him too." Roxy told Tg. The red-cheeked gold bear narrowed his eyes. Roxy simply nodded.

"So, what are we gonna do today? We have the day off." Bonnie said.

"I'm not quite certain. I was wondering if we could actually treat this as a day off." Teddy suggested.

"Explain." Blu said with full interest.

"Why don't we go someplace?" Teddy asked.

"I need to go baby shopping anyways." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah! Let's go shopping!" Goldy shouted excitedly. "We can get clothes for all of us!"

"I like that idea." Bonnie beamed.

"What about you, loner fox?" Blu teased.

"I don' care." Foxy grumbled.

"That's good enough for me!" Tg said, with a thumbs up. "Let's go!"

"Goldy, can you help me pick out some stuff for the baby?" Bon Bon asked.

"Of course, sweetheart!" Goldy giggled.

"And off we go!" Freddy announced as the group walked out of the restaurant. The group had no need for cars since they had their super powers, of which the only used to get from one place to another. Freddy told them all not to squander their talents. When they arrived at the mall, they stared at the building with joy.

"This is our very first building we've ever been outside the restaurant." Bonnie said, filled with excitement.

"I-it's… too b-big." Holly muttered.

"That is exactly what she said." Bonnie laughed. Bon Bon punched Bonnie. "Ow! Okay, sorry!"

"That was my line anyway." Tg said. Teddy slapped the back of Tg's head. "Okay! Sorry, jeez."

"L-let's just g-go…" Holly said.

"Yes please." Freddy added as the group walked into the massive building. "Okay, we're gonna do this."

"Yeah, Freddy's gotta devise a plan before we do anything." Bonnie commented.

"Anyway, we're just going to do a little buddy system thing. Someone take someone else with you. Choose randomly." Freddy said simply. Holly clung to Teddy.

"Me and Goldy are going together." Bon Bon said.

"Wasn't as random as I suspected but, continue." Freddy chuckled.

"I got Bonnie!" Blu beamed, pulling onto one of Bonnie's ears.

"Ow ow ow ow…" Bonnie muttered, wincing in pain.

"Foxy, you can take Roxy cause we know you want to." Tg said. The fox blushed heavily and grabbed Roxy's hand. Roxy smiled at Foxy.

"Ugh, I guess I'll take Chira." Tg murmured.

"Trust me, I don't like it either." Chira deadpanned.

"That means you're coming with me, Chica." Freddy said. Chica giggled softly. "Alright, we'll meet back here in a half an hour. Keep up with the time."

"Got it Boss." Blu beamed before he ran off, still holding Bonnie's ear.

"Bruh! Leggo of my ear!" Bonnie yelled.

"No guarantees but we will try to be here in half an hour." Bon Bon said. Goldy giggled and waved to Freddy as he and Bon Bon walked off.

"We'll see you all later." Freddy said to the others. "And Foxy, relax your face." Foxy's face was scrunched up and bright red. Roxy kissed Foxy's cheek. Foxy's face turned an even brighter red, if that was possible. Freddy chuckled and walked off with Chica. Holly led Teddy towards a bookstore. Teddy went wherever Holly did without question. Tg let Chira lead at first, he didn't really want anything until the went by the electronics. Bon Bon and Goldy were looking for baby clothes, cribs and other items. Bon Bon held up a little onesie.

"Daddy's little angel. Awww." Bon Bon giggled.

Goldy giggled and blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "That's cute." Bon Bon glanced at Goldy.

"You don't seem to be enjoying this." Bon Bon said.

"What makes you say that?" Goldy asked, confusedly.

You sound like you don't want to be here. Like you're embarrassed." Bon Bon clarified.

"Oh no, not at all!" Goldy replied, his hands up defensively. "I'm not embarrassed. It was just so cute that I felt a bit flustered." Bon Bon's smile came back as she went back to looking for clothes. Goldy just smiled as he searched with her. A pregnant human paused at the sight of Bon Bon and Goldy.

"Excuse me, miss." The woman asked, tapping Bon Bon. Goldy looked at the woman curiously, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes?" Bon Boon asked, looking at her.

"Are you expecting?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am~! It'll be my first. How far are you?" Bon Bon asked.

"About six months with my third." The woman said. "Oh, I'm Elisha Nickles."

"Bon Bon." The blue bunny said.

"Is it a boy, girl, or twins?" Elisha questioned.

"I don't know. I only recently found out." Bon Bon replied. Goldy looked at the woman behind Bon Bon, just a bit shy.

"Um, hi." Goldy greeted softly.

"Hello." Elisha returned.

"Oh. Goldy, This is Elisha. Elisha, Goldy. He's the father." Bon Bon spoke quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Elisha said.

"A p-pleasure to meet you too." Goldy replied, shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh, dear. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you both." Elisha waved and left.

"Bye, have a good one." Goldy said, waving her off.

"Well she was nice." Bon Bon said.

"Yes, she was. And she didn't seem weirded out by us at all." Goldy added. Bon Bon giggled and went through the outfits, finding a few cute newborn sized ones. Over at the bookstore, Holly and Teddy were searching for books they had never read before. Ones they had never even heard of. Although they seemed to be having a bit of trouble finding ones like that.

"Hmm, there aren't many books here that we haven't read." Teddy said.

"Not r-really." Holly agreed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to read so much before we get to a store." Teddy chortled. "Now it's becoming rather difficult to find one."

"True." Holly agreed.

Teddy looked around the small store anxiously, "Do you think we should get some help?"

"If you want to." Holly muttered.

"I have mixed feelings. I'm thinking that they may or may not help us. Because they are supposed to help us find a book we are looking for but we aren't look for something specifically." Teddy said.

"I k-kinda want a history book." Holly said.

"Oh? Let's look for that then." Teddy replied with a smile. "What kind of history book? Is there a specific history you want to research?"

"Not really." Holly said.

"Oh, well… maybe we should shop for something else." Teddy muttered. "Because as I see it, we aren't getting anywhere." Holly opened her mouth to say something but she stopped when there was an explosion that minutely shook the ground.

"What was that?" Teddy asked as other people started to scream. Holly and Teddy exchanged glances before they ran back to the entrance of the mall. When they arrived, they saw the other animatronics heading toward them.

"You guys felt that too?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, might be trouble." Blu said.

"What do you think could have caused it?" Chica questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Freddy said with a grin. "Let's go!" The animatronics ran out of the building. Thomas and Crystal had devised a way for the animatronics to always have their super suits with them by giving all of the animatronics personal pieces of apparel that activate the suits. The eleven of them ran out of the building and headed toward the direction of the explosion.

"Where do you think it happened?" Blu asked.

"I'm guess over by that giant ass fire." Tg said, pointing a massive cloud black smoke toward the middle of town.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're right." Bonnie chuckled.

"Alright then, we can't waste any time. Full speed ahead!" Freddy announced as the animatronics sped down the roads. After only a few seconds, the animatronics arrived at the scene of the explosion. It was nothing but destruction.

"Goodness gracious!" Freddy exclaimed.

"What could have done this?" Bonnie muttered. Suddenly, someone had landed deftly beside them, it was Debonair.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said as he stood, towering of the others as he adjusted his hat. Unknown to the group, the same two figures were watching from above. The second one kicks his feet.

"Ready to have some fun?" the first figure asked his brother.

"I've been waiting for this for too long!" The second one cheered.

"Then let us wait no longer." The first figure beamed before they both descended to the concrete below. "Hello, Wired Eleven."

"Who's there?" Teddy called.

"Behind you, dumbass." The first figure laughed.

"Seriously, calling names? Not cool, bruh." Bonnie said.

"No one cares about your opinion." The second figure retorted, sitting on rubble.

"Hey, you're those two from last time!" Blu announced.

"Hey, give this one a prize." The first figure joked.

"Someone shut these guys up." Tg muttered.

"Tg, stop." Bon Bon said, getting ready to fight.

"You two must also be the cause of this destruction." Freddy concluded.

"Hmph, you're smarter than you look." The first figure said.

"Look, if you're just gonna stand there and make jokes about us you better have the fighting skill to back it up!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie! Shut up! Saying things like that won't help!" Bon Bon said. Goldy got into his fighting position.

"Hope all are ready, because once we start, there is no going back." The first figure said. "And before we start, let us introduce ourselves." The first figure unfolded his arms and took of the black mask he was wearing. "You can call me Benny." The second one had no mask.

"I'm Spring."

"Pleasure to meet you, fools." Benny chortled. Foxy growled loudly and angrily. "Aww, did we upset the puppy?"

"I remember you!" Spring yelled. "We can continue our game!"

"Ye goin' ta regret th' day ye me' me!" Foxy retorted, pulling out his sword. Spring pulled out his, treating it more like a game about to begin.

"Goldy, take Bon Bon out of here. This is going to get serious." Freddy told his brother.

"Right." Goldy replied, taking Bon Bon's hand. "I'll fly slow, okay?"

"Why are we leaving!? They'll need help!" Bon Bon yelled.

"To get you out of here. You're pregnant, we can't risk you or the baby getting hurt." Goldy replied calmly.

"I can still help!" Bon Bon reasoned.

"I know you can, but we're not going to risk it. Please understand." Goldy said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Springy, do me a favor and knock 'em out of the sky would ya?" Benny smirked.

"Target practice!" Spring cheered and quickly achieved the favor. "Awww. That didn't last. What now?"

"Meh, let's just kill 'em. Master said we can bring one back dead or alive." Benny replied, giving the animatronics a wicked smiled.

"Goldy! Bon Bon! Are you guys okay!?" Blu cried.

"Yeah… we're fine!" Goldy replied, obviously in pain.

"Do you think Master would be happy if we brought two back?" Spring asked.

"Oh, I think he'll be more than pleased." Benny returned. "We may get a new upgrade."

"Who should they be!?" Spring asked excitedly.

"Hmm let's see… the leader, of course and…" Benny scanned the animatronics. "We'll do the one with the baby. We can take the child once it's born."

"Okay! I won't hurt them!" Spring chirped as he used his power to force Freddy and Bon Bon to walk towards him, giggling excitedly.

"Wh-what's going on? How am I moving?!" Freddy yelled.

"That's Springy's ability, shadow manipulation. As long as there is a shadow, he can control you." Benny explained. Both animatronics stopped next to Spring.

"Give them back, you freaks!" Bonnie shouted, leaping toward the two.

"Benny… He called us a mean name." Spring said.

Benny grabbed Bonnie by the throat, "So, you have to nerve to insult my little brother, huh?"

"B-b-brother?!" Bonnie choked out.

"I don't think you should live much longer." Benny said. As he said this, a strange dusty gold aura flowed around his arm. Bonnie's eyes watched the aura as it made contact with his neck. He screamed in pain. "I love how I can use my power as poison for others."

"Leggo o' him!" Foxy yelled before he jumped toward the two figures as well. Spring stopped Foxy with the same childish smile.

"This is a fun game! Master sure will be happy, huh, Benny?" Spring asked.

"Yes, you are exactly right, my dear brother." Benny agreed.

"Yay! Maybe we'll get treats too!" Springy giggled.

"That would be great, wouldn't it?" Benny beamed. "These guys are treating this like a game." Bonnie thought. Freddy took the opportunity of Spring being distracted by Foxy to break loose of Spring's control. The bear kicked Spring and Benny in the back of their heads before grabbing Bon Bon and jumping backwards. Spring let go of Foxy grabbed the back of his head and bawling.

"Owie! You jerks!" Spring yelled.

"You kicked my brother!" Benny shouted. "How dare you!?"

"What is wrong with these two?" Bonnie muttered, jumping away from Benny.

"They act like kids." Blu said. Everything went pitch black, being darkest around Spring.

"Now you've messed up." Benny growled as a gold aura surrounded his body as a dark one surrounded Spring. "**It's time you learned the rules around here.**" The animatronics all took a few steps back. Shadowy pools appear beneath Freddy and Bon Bon while hand like shadowy wisps grabbed the remainder. Freddy looked down at the ground, remembering Spring's ability. He jumped into the air with Bon Bon, attempting to get away. The shadow grabbed Freddy's ankle. The bear yelped as he was pulled back to the ground. He tossed Bon Bon into the air before he made contact with the concrete. The hands quickly grabbed both and pulled them _into_ the black puddles.

"Freddy! Bon Bon!" The group yelled.

"Now for the rest of you." Benny growled. Spring was still bawling, power in full swing. Benny jumped into the air and grabbed the disk on his back. Benny surrounded the disk in his gold aura before throwing it at the animatronics. They all dodged it and Tg came up with an idea mid-jump. The second he made contact with the ground, he turned the rubble that Spring was standing on into ice. Spring slipped and fell before crying harder, the black around him growing in size. Goldy swooped down and picked Springy up by his bunny ears.

"OWIE! BENNY!" Spring screamed. Benny looked at Spring to see Goldy flying toward him. Goldy swung Spring by his ears and used Spring's feet to kick Benny away. The shadows around Spring reacted by becoming sharp like blades and attacking Goldy. Goldy screamed quickly before he let go of Spring and flew higher.

"Are you alright, Springy!?" Benny called.

"My ears and head hurts! They're so mean!" Spring bawled. Benny scowled at the animatronics.

"Why do you have to be so mean to my brother?!" Benny shouted.

"What are you talking about!? This is a fight!" Bonnie retorted.

Tg grabbed Spring by the throat, "How's it feel to be on the other of the choke hold?" Spring fought and struggled, tears still pouring out of his eyes. Tg placed a foot on Spring's stomach to hold him on the wall and grabbed his ears. "How's it feel now, asshole!?"

"B-big br-brother!" Spring cried, having troubles breathing. Tg readjusted his hands and pulled from the base of Spring's head all the way to the tip of his ears.

"You're gonna lose these ears!" Tg shouted. Spring slowly stopped struggling and cried like a kid. Tg looked at him confusedly but kept pulling. Spring just cried harder. as the shadows dissipated and Freddy and Bon Bon were released. Freddy and Bon Bon gasped for fresh air and laid on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Tg asked.

"Y-yeah… w-we're fine." Freddy replied.

"L-let me go!" Spring cried.

"Shut up, dickhead." Tg returned.

"I w-want my big brother!" Spring sobbed.

"Let go of him!" Benny shouted as he kicked Tg away from Spring. Tg clutched his stomach, sliding backwards on his heels. "Are you alright?" Benny asked softly. Spring just hugged Benny. Benny sighed and hugged Spring back, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "It's okay, little brother."

"Why did m-master want us to be so mean!?" Spring asked.

"I don't know, Spring. But we have to follow his orders, he gave us the abilities that we have. And don't you remember what happened last time we tried to leave? I don't want you to get hurt again." Benny said, hugging Spring tighter.

"I don't wanna be mean anymore!" Spring cried.

"Okay, Springy… okay…" Benny muttered, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. The animatronics glanced at each other in confusion.

"They're… like a two person family." Blu said.

"Aye… they care fer each other. Even throu th' figh'." Foxy agreed. Spring's sobs broke as he went to sleep. Benny sighed again and laid down beside Rex, rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you guys… okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Just… give us some time, please." Benny replied, staring into the sky. Bonnie looked back at Freddy. The brown bear walked up to the two figures.

"Um, I overheard that you said… about your 'master,' are you fighting us against your will?" Freddy asked.

Benny didn't reply at first, sighing once again, "Yes…"

"Then don't do it." Freddy said simply.

"It's not that simple, you dumb bear." Benny snapped. Freddy took no offense by the comment, he knew that Benny was only venting by now. "Master created us. Well, made us who we are. We owe him. We are indebted to him."

"But that doesn't mean you do wrong just because he asks you to." Freddy said. "People only do to you what you allow them to." Benny looked at Freddy, surprise in his eyes.

"So… are you saying… we could leave Master… without worrying about being dismantled?" Benny asked.

"Of course." Freddy replied. "And if your… 'master-"

"Call him asshole!" Tg yelled from afar.

"If your 'master' wants dismantle you, call us and we'll take care of it." Freddy said.

"You'd do that… for us?" Benny questioned.

"Yes. You two didn't seem very bad when we first started fighting. Especially when your brother began to cry." Freddy said with a chuckle. Benny showed a small smile.

"Thank you… so much." Benny said.

"You're welcome." Freddy replied with a bow. Spring sniffled, moving closer to Benny. Benny put his arm around Spring and grinned. "Do you have anyplace to go?"

"No… Master was the only one that took care of us…" Benny said. Freddy looked back at the other animatronics behind him.

"I think we have room for two more members for the family." Freddy beamed.

"Really!?" Benny exclaimed. Freddy chuckled and nodded. Benny shook Spring quickly. "Spring! Rex, wake up!"

"Big brother?" Spring grumbled, waking up.

"Guess what! We don't have to work for Master anymore!" Benny told his brother happily.

"Really!?" Spring asked, eyes wide from shock.

"Yeah! And Freddy here said he was going to let us into his family!" Benny added.

"Yay!" Spring cheered, clapping his hands. Benny hugged Spring tightly, filled with joy and delight.

"I can't thank you enough Freddy!" Benny said.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing what I would want others to do if the roles were reversed." Freddy replied simply. Benny grinned largely.

"I think we should be going." Roxy said.

"I agree." Teddy said. "We have some new additions to the family we should introduce, anyhow."

"I'm gonna go back to sleep…" Spring murmured.

"You do that little brother. I'll carry you." Benny told his younger brother. Spring fell asleep one again. Benny picked Spring up and smiled at Freddy. "We're ready."

"Let's go then." Freddy replied before sprinting off. All of the animatronics took off as well, Benny flew overhead happily, glancing at his brother in his arms. The group headed back to the pizzeria, with two new members of the team, who were just a bit misunderstood.

* * *

**_Benny and Spring have finally joined the crew as good guys and shed a little light on how bad the 'Master' is. Anyways, till next time~! Frost-chan signing out~_**


End file.
